Liaison dangereuse
by minimilie
Summary: Seule, elle l'était, Morte, elle le serait bientôt, pour l'exemple. Elle avait commis une seule erreur au cours de sa carrière brillante : celle d'avoir été à la fois médecin dans la Marine et amante d'un pirate, et pas n'importe lequel ... Liaison dangereuse, ou l'histoire sulfureuse entre Elie et le commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Sous le coup d'une insomnie, je me suis enfin décidée à commencer cette fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Un MarcoxOOC, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de jouer avec le blond... _

_Avis à tous, une relation hétéro assez sulfureuse et charnelle y sera développée, âmes sensibles (et sujettes aux hémorragies nasales) s'abstenir. Il y aura du lime et du lemon, lemon assez détaillé... je préfère vous prévenir deux fois plutôt qu'une, Marco n'est pas du tout un gentil garçon sage et calme dans cette histoire ! _

_D'ailleurs c'est une histoire assez courte, elle ne fera pas plus de 5 chapitres je pense. J'aurai un rythme absolument irrégulier car je reste concentrée sur "Le Roux et l'Archer" pour le moment, mais en contrepartie je ferai des chapitres longs !_

_Voili voilou, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'espère que ça vous plaira..._

_minimilie_

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était là, attachée à cette croix, exposée au milieu de la caserne. Elle gardait la tête baissée pour que le soleil ne lui brûle pas les yeux et ne faisait pas un geste, pour préserver ses forces ou simplement par épuisement, dur de le savoir. Ses cheveux normalement attachés en un chignon négligé tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, cachant son visage au reste du monde. Seule, elle l'était, Morte, elle le serait bientôt, pour l'exemple. Elle avait commis une seule erreur au cours de sa carrière brillante, celle d'avoir des affinités avec les deux camps à la fois et de ne pas avoir su choisir. Celle d'avoir été faible, crédule… Comme si on pouvait être à la fois médecin dans la Marine et amante d'un pirate, et pas n'importe lequel !

Elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air brûlant. Non, elle n'allait pas craquer, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle refoulerait ses larmes et resterait fière jusqu'à la fin. Elle mourrait indomptable et insoumise, comme il adorait qu'elle soit lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Elle eut un sourire triste alors qu'elle replongeait pour la énième fois dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Six ans auparavant…_

- Docteur Blanchon ! Vous êtes enfin rentrée… Mais où étiez-vous passée ?

- Au bordel, plaisanta la jeune femme en voyant son assistant courir à sa rencontre.

- Voyons Docteur ! Arrêtez de des choses comme ça, ce n'est pas…

- … pas convenable sortant de la bouche d'une jolie jeune femme, oui Sam je sais et je m'en fous, finit la doctoresse d'un ton blasé. Tu n'avais qu'à pas me poser une question aussi débile, où voulais-tu que j'aille à part au centre-ville pour voir si personne n'a besoin d'être soigné ? Et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de vulgaire à parler de choses aussi naturelles que de parties de jambes en l'air entre deux personnes – ou plus – qui y trouvent chacune leur compte…

- Docteur ! S'indigna le jeune assistant en rougissant jusqu'aux pointes de cheveux

- Espèce de puceau va, reprit la jeune femme avec un petit rire. C'est si mignon l'innocence indignée… Bon allez parlons de choses sérieuses, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Un prisonnier a été ramené il y a peu, cagoulé et sous bonne escorte. Il est salement amoché mais on m'a empêché de le soigner.

- Il doit être vraiment dangereux pour qu'on le laisse s'affaiblir comme ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment pu le voir en détail, mais il a l'air d'avoir été touché par balles. Beaucoup de contusions et d'égratignures aussi. Il était inconscient.

- Pas bon ça ! fit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers les cellules. Allez, je vais secouer les supérieurs hiérarchiques de cette caserne, ça ne va pas du tout !

- Elie, qu'est-ce qui te fait encore râler ? Soupira un homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte.

Ladite Elie pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui, tandis qu'il aspirait une bouffée de cigare.

- C'est docteur Blanchon pour vous, colonel Smoker ! Et ce qui me fait râler, comme vous dites, c'est qu'on ne nous laisse pas faire notre boulot !

- Le prisonnier ne doit pas être soigné, c'est un ordre qui vient de haut…

- Je m'en CONTREFOUS des ordres ! Se mit à crier la doctoresse. Tout ce que je vois c'est un homme blessé qu'on laisse crever comme un chien tout ça parce qu'il fait partie du camp ennemi. Ça n'est pas digne de la Marine, ne nous abaissons pas au niveau des pirates ! Justice, justice oui c'est bien beau tous ces mots, encore faut-il les appliquer !

- Yoi l'infirmière, tu veux pas la mettre en veilleuse un instant. Tu me bousilles les tympans !

La jeune femme jeta un regard meurtrier vers la cellule où se trouvait le prisonnier.

- L'infirmière t'emmerde, ingrat inconnu que je ne vois pas, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Quelle vulgarité, résonna la voix du prisonnier. Remarque il n'y a que des femmes bourrues qui oseraient entrer dans la Marine.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Marine bourrue ?

- Bouclez-là tous les deux ! s'écria Smoker, une veine palpitant sur son front. Elie, reprit-il plus calmement en l'éloignant du cachot d'une main ferme, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler.

- Je ne peux pas. Qu'importe qui il est, je dois le soigner, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher…

- Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers lui, je demande un ordre de rapatriement de ta compagnie.

La jeune femme blêmit.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Si tu m'y obliges, si. Désobéis et tu perds la possibilité de partir en mer avec les vaisseaux de guerre. Tu croupiras sur une île comme un « petit » docteur d'une garnison où rien ne se passe d'excitant…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ce type pour qu'on me sanctionne autant si je l'aide ? Qui c'est, le fils caché de Gold Roger ?

- Secret d'Etat.

Elie serra les poings puis finit par tourner les talons en pestant contre son abruti de supérieur. Smoker soupira. Lui non plus n'était pas d'accord avec la façon dont le prisonnier était traité, mais il fallait que la jeune femme apprenne l'obéissance et le contrôle de ses sentiments. Et également qu'elle accepte le fait que la Marine est parfois obligée de faire preuve d'injustice et même de cruauté pour maintenir la paix.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il y avait peu d'agitation dans la caserne, tout le monde ou presque était allé se coucher. Elie marchait discrètement vers les cellules, cherchant à ne pas se faire repérer. Un garde était posté à l'entrée du cachot, lui barrant la route. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

- Anesthésie générale, murmura la jeune femme en tournant ses paumes vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier s'effondra aussitôt, profondément endormi. Elle avait le champ libre, jusqu'à ce que la relève arrive. Elle enjamba le corps et se dirigea tranquillement vers la cellule du prisonnier.

Elle se trouva enfin en face du prisonnier et sursauta lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

- Marco Fenikkusu… Qui aurait cru qu'on réussirait à te capturer ?

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête à l'entente de son nom. Il lui lança un regard peu amène.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'infirmière, te moquer de moi ? Quel plaisir malsain peut-il y avoir à venir narguer un homme incapable de se défendre ?

Elle se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur les barreaux de sa cellule.

- Primo je suis Docteur, alors arrête avec tes infirmières à tout bout de champ. Deuxio, je suis venu pour t'aider, un peu de gratitude serait la bienvenue.

Marco eut un rire et ses orbes noires la détaillèrent, leur intensité la faisant frissonner.

- Yoi, alors il existe des personnes charitables parmi vous ? Laisse-moi rire. C'est trop louche, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'approches de moi, encore moins que tu me soignes. Je préfère de loin ma méthode... Et puis tu es une marine et moi un dangereux pirate… pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ?

- A première vue à part de gros ennuis je ne gagne pas grand-chose à t'aider, comme tu l'as compris… Ton pouvoir ne peut pas t'aider aujourd'hui et même si tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de particulièrement désagréable doublé d'un ennemi redoutable, il est de mon devoir de soigner toute personne qui en a besoin, aussi têtue soit-elle.

- Ces marines et leurs idéaux pourris… Justice, honneur. Connerie et égoïsme oui !

Elie commençait à s'impatienter, le temps tournait et elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir pris tant de risques pour rien.

- Electrochocs.

Marco fut propulsé vers elle. Elle le saisit par le col tandis qu'il étouffait un gémissement.

- Camisole de force.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? S'étonna le blond avant d'être immobilisé et bâillonné.

- Désolée, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix… Tu aimes les pouvoirs de mon fruit du démon, le kaigo kaigo no mi ? (1)

Il se figea.

- Oui, c'est drôle que nous nous soyons rencontrés hein ? Tu as le pouvoir de te soigner à l'infini, moi je peux soigner tout le monde, hormis moi… Alors qui fait preuve d'égoïsme ?

Il se contenta de la regarder, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas se faire remonter les bretelles comme un gamin, et encore moins être aussi vulnérable devant une femme.

- Auscultation, murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

Un doux halo blanc sortit de ses mains. Le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche retint son envie de donner un coup de boule à Elie pour se dégager, notamment lorsque ses mains passèrent aux environs de son pantalon. Se faire scanner de cette manière le rendait très mal à l'aise.

- T'inquiète pas, lui lança Elie en rouvrant les yeux, ayant perçu sa gêne. Je ne m'attarde pas sur ce genre de détails, même si je dois avouer que t'as pas à te plaindre. La nature t'a plutôt bien gâté.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Marco trouvait la situation totalement surréaliste. Il était en taule et enfermé dans une camisole, avec une marine Docteur qui lui faisait des compliments sur ses attributs sexuels… Plutôt pas mal foutue du tout la jeune femme d'ailleurs. Il se mit une baffe mentale. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? La fièvre le faisait divaguer…

- ça aurait pu être pire, reprit la doctoresse en le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Les balles ne sont pas brisées. C'est du granite marin n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à t'immobiliser aussi facilement… Je me disais que c'était trop simple. Bon, plus sérieusement, il ne faut pas que tu les gardes plus longtemps en toi, sinon ça va s'infecter et tu vas mourir en deux jours de ta fièvre. Tu en es conscient je le sais… Et puis ça sera un peu plus vivable pour toi de n'avoir plus que tes menottes en granite marin, tu seras moins affaibli. Ton fruit du Démon ne peut pas t'aider. Alors laisse-moi le faire. T'en penses quoi ?

Elle lui enleva son bâillon. Il se plongea dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme, essayant de comprendre.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas laisser un être humain souffrir quand je peux l'aider, peu importe qui il est.

Il resta un instant silencieux.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois une marine non corrompue ou embrigadée, qui agit avec son cœur et pas sa peur des supérieurs… Tu as plus un caractère de pirate dans le fond.

- Je ne suis pas dans la Marine à proprement parler, je fais partie d'une unité un peu spéciale et plus indépendante qu'une simple garnison. Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec les pirates, et ne veux pas être liée à eux de quelque manière que ce soit.

Le blond médita un instant sur ses paroles. Quel étrange bout de femme… Il eut un vertige tout d'un coup et s'appuya contre les barreaux de sa cellule, haletant légèrement.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche. Ne sois pas têtu.

- Ok, finit-il par dire.

Elle eut un sourire et d'un claquement de doigts fit disparaître la camisole. Marco empoigna les barreaux, essayant de rester stable malgré les menottes qui le vidaient de son énergie.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit Elie enlever sa blouse puis son débardeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? fit-il en détournant le regard.

- Quelle pudeur, on dirait mon apprenti ! répondit la jeune femme tandis qu'elle remettait sa blouse par-dessus son soutien-gorge. C'est pour que tu aies quelque chose à mordre pendant que je vais te retirer les balles… j'ai pas grand-chose de propre sous la main, alors on fait avec les moyens du bord.

- Et l'anesthésie, tu connais pas ? S'indigna Marco. ça n'aurait pas été mieux que de te désaper ?

- J'ai déjà anesthésié le soldat de garde pour rentrer, je ne peux le faire qu'avec une seule personne à la fois. Pas trop le choix donc, sauf si tu veux qu'on nous surprenne et qu'on ait des problèmes tous les deux.

Elle eut un petit rire en voyant qu'il gardait les yeux fermés.

- c'est bon, je suis rhabillée monsieur le pudique puceau.

- Je suis loin d'être puceau, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il gardait une légère teint rosée sur le bout des oreilles. Tu m'as surpris c'est tout… Tu m'aides alors, ou tu te moques de moi ?

- Oh mais c'est qu'il est grognon le phénix quand il est fiévreux ! reprit la jeune femme en plaisantant tout en sortant ses outils de sa sacoche et en les stérilisant. Allez, ouvre la bouche.

Il obéit et elle lui mit son tee-shirt entre les dents. Il avait un parfum légèrement acidulé. Il essaya sans succès de déterminer ce que c'était alors qu'elle désinfectait ses blessures avant de lui retirer les balles. Le blond mordit fortement le tee-shirt lorsqu'une pince s'enfonça dans son torse, l'odeur de celui-ci lui emplissant les narines. Il eut soudain le déclic : orange sanguine. Ça correspondait plutôt bien au caractère que le jeune femme lui avait montré. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la doctoresse alors qu'elle lui retirait lentement chacune des balles avec application. De taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs coupés en un carré plongeant très court, les yeux noisette, elle était assez fine et dégageait une sérénité et une autorité naturelle assez déroutante.

La jeune femme se mit à genoux pour lui retirer la dernière balle logée dans la cuisse du blond. Ce dernier pouvait voir son soutien-gorge rouge vif à travers la blouse. La position dans laquelle était la jeune femme et sa proximité était trop tendancieuses pour que des images honteuses ne viennent pas à l'esprit du jeune homme. Il eut chaud tout d'un coup et essaya de se calmer. Qu'est-ce que ça serait si la jeune femme se rendait compte de son érection naissante ? Il était plus que gêné par la situation, et furieux contre lui-même. Où étaient passés sa maîtrise de lui-même et son je-m'en-foutisme à toute épreuve ? Envolés, partis en fumée… La fièvre y était pour quelque chose bien sûr, mais il n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait déboussolé. Elle était tellement surprenante, tellement directe…

- Je te fais de l'effet on dirait, fit la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard taquin. Dommage, j'ai pas eu la formation nécessaire pour soulager ce genre de gêne physiologique transitoire.

… et tellement provocante, finit de penser le blond en frissonnant.

- Dommage, en effet, parvint-il à répliquer alors qu'elle lui enlevait son bâillon.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tous les mêmes, dès qu'on commence à évoquer le sexe les esprits s'échauffent. Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas fait le coup de l'hémorragie nasale !

- J'aurais peut-être dû, lança Marco. J'aurai pu plus facilement te voler un baiser lorsque tu aurais tenté d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Tant qu'à faire, puisqu'elle était dans la provocation, autant l'être aussi. Elle resta un instant interdite, puis eut un sourire narquois.

- Les bisous magiques c'est pour les gosses, je suis surprise que tu croies encore que ça peut fonctionner. Et puis me voler un baiser… je te croyais plus gentleman que ça.  
- Je suis un pirate, pas un enfant de choeur. A force de jouer avec le feu, tu pourrais te brûler, méfies-toi.

- C'est beaucoup plus excitant lorsqu'on fait face au danger, répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent, les barreaux de la cellules entre eux.

N'y tenant plus, Marco l'embrassa. Elle le mordit et s'éloigna rapidement.

- Je t'ai enlevé les balles en granite marin, affirma-t-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça va prendre du temps mais tu devrais cicatriser sans développer d'infection. Essaye de cacher le fait que tu vas mieux, sans quoi on va se douter de quelque chose et j'aurai des ennuis…

- Si je le fais, tu reviendras me voir ?

Elle se retourna, surprise. Marco retint son souffle, pensant être allé trop loin. Mais elle finit par lui faire un sourire énigmatique.

- Peut-être bien que oui.

Elle reprit sa marche.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton prénom…

- Elie, lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision.

Elle sortit des cachots, laissant Marco en proie à toutes ses interrogations et fila vers sa chambre. Heureusement pour elle, la relève de la garde n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle annula l'anesthésie du soldat. Il penserait s'être endormi et n'oserait pas le signaler, de peur d'être puni. Personne ne se douterait qu'elle était venue.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de sa petite chambre, elle se laissa glisser au sol, des milliers de questions envahissant son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle avait toujours été provocante avec tout le monde, c'est vrai. Mais là, elle avait délibérément chauffé ce pirate et s'était sentie flattée de voir qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme… Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle flashait sur un homme. Cependant, c'était la première fois que cela réveillait un tel désir en elle. Peut-être était-ce cette notion de danger qui avait rendu cette rencontre si grisante, le fait qu'il aurait très bien pu lui briser la nuque d'un seul coup s'il avait réussi à l'attraper, qu'elle ait réussi à le dominer alors que ça n'aurait certainement pas été le cas s'il était libre…ou bien cet interdit qu'elle avait bravé pour l'aider, qui sait.

Une chose était sûre en tous les cas : elle allait le revoir. Elle voulait retrouver cette sensation d'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines et jouer avec lui. Frissonner à nouveau devant cette force phénoménale, cette aura dangereuse atténuée par les menottes en granite marin… avant que le blond ne soit transféré dans une autre garnison ou exécuté.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Vous pouvez remercier Larmes-Noire d'avoir tant insisté pour que je me dépêche de recopier la suite, sinon vous auriez sans doute attendu jusqu'à ce week end pour l'avoir, vu que je suis assez surbookée en ce moment. Mais la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_minimilie_

* * *

Elie entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Des pas qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre milles. Elle leva difficilement la tête, le cou complètement ankylosé. Smoker s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'elle. Aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage mais Elie savait que c'était sa manière à lui d'exprimer le trouble qui l'habitait.

- T'as l'air maligne comme ça, accrochée à cette croix, lui fit-il en s'accroupissant de manière à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

- J'imagine. Ça ne doit pas être très beau à regarder, répondit-elle d'une voix rendue rocailleuse à force d'être inutilisée.

- Non, pas vraiment.

Il soupira.

- Je t'avais prévenue il y a six ans. Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de cette histoire. Et toi tu as plongé la tête la première.

- Tu sais comment je suis baka-Smoky, lui répondit-elle alors qu'il tiquait à l'entente du surnom affectif. Tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux avec le Docteur Haruto…

- Vu la façon dont je suis tombée des nues en apprenant ta trahison, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- Je n'ai trahi personne, continua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante, plantant son regard dans les deux orbes anthracite du colonel. Je n'ai vendu aucune information confidentielle au camp ennemi, je ne me suis pas alliée à eux ni n'ai rejoint leur camp. Je ne faisais rien de mal…

Smoker tapa son poing sur le sol, excédé.

- Rien de mal ? Tu as soigné le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche alors que tu avais formellement reçu l'ordre de ne pas le faire, tu as volontairement dissimulé les informations que tu connaissais sur ses trajets maritimes, tu l'as laissé entrer chez toi, tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec lui avec aux quatre coins de Grand-Line… Et tu n'as _rien_ fait de mal ?

- Oui, s'écria-t-elle en haussant la voix à son tour, j'ai pris mon pied sans retenue avec lui et _j'ai adoré ça_. Oui je l'ai emmené chez moi. Oui je lui ai sauvé la vie. Oui je l'ai attendu avec impatience à chaque fois qu'on se séparait. Oui je l'ai _aimé_ de toutes mes tripes. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens puisque c'est exactement pareil entre Hina et toi. Une putain de passion qui te dévore de l'intérieur. Sauf que pour toi, bonne pioche, c'était une Marine, et que pour moi, pas de bol, c'était un des plus grands ennemis du gouvernement mondial.

Elle reprit dans un murmure, acerbe.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on me punit, pour être tombée follement amoureuse, le plus abominable des crimes c'est certain ! Toi aussi tu devrais être condamné si on suit la logique, comme beaucoup de monde.

Smoker soupira et ralluma deux de ses cigares. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Mais comme elle n'avait pu choisir entre la Marine et le Phénix, la Marine s'était chargée de décider pour elle et l'avait rangée du côté de l'ennemi. Et il fallait qu'elle paye, pour l'exemple. Et ça rendait le colonel furax. Ils manquaient de médecins compétents dans la Marine, alors si en plus les meilleurs étaient exécutés…

-Tu aurais quand même pu être plus prudente, pour que ton secret ne soit pas révélé…

- Même avec toutes les précautions du monde, la Marine aurait découvert le pot aux roses un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il se releva, le cœur lourd. Avant de partir il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait apprit son arrestation.

- Le jour où il s'est enfui de la garnison à Logue Town, tu étais déjà sa complice ?

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

- Oh non. Il m'avait vraiment prise en otage, je n'étais absolument pas préparée à ça…

* * *

_Six ans auparavant_

- Anesthésie générale, murmura Elie.

Le soldat de garde s'endormit d'un coup, comme celui de la veille. Elle se faufila à pas de loup vers les cachots.

Marco tendit l'oreille. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit. Son intuition se confirma lorsqu'il entendit des pas légers se rapprocher. Des pas de femme. Il eut un sourire. Ainsi, elle était revenue…

- Je croyais t'avoir effrayée, lui fit-il alors qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

- Il en faut plus qu'un pirate diminué, menotté et enfermé à double tour qui me vole un baiser pour me filer la trouille, lui répondit-elle d'un ton narquois.

- Ce n'est pas très flatteur comme portrait ! S'offusqua Marco

- C'est celui que tu renvoies, je n'y peux rien s'il met à mal ta fierté masculine.

Il se rapprocha de la porte de sa cellule et posa les mains sur les barreaux.

- Je suppose qu'ils t'ont affamé en plus de te laisser sans soins, étant donné que personne n'es autorisé à rentrer dans les cachots.

Un grondement d'estomac lui répondit. Marco rougit.

- ça tombe bien, je t'ai ramené un petit truc. J'espère que tu aimes le miso.

- Non, je déteste.

- Bon bah mon légendaire talent à choisir a encore fait des siennes, répondit-elle en posant le pot à côté d'elle, navrée mon grand. Je me suis dit que comme tu étais un méchant pirate on devait avoir des goûts radicalement différents mais je me suis visiblement trompée.

- Tu as de drôles d'a priori sur les pirates… Est-ce que tu en as déjà croisé au moins ?

Elle s'appuya contre le mur en face de lui et joua machinalement avec son scalpel.

- Assez pour ne plus jamais vouloir en croiser. Quand j'avais sept ans des pirates ont massacré tout mon village parce que les réserves qu'ils avaient pillées n'étaient pas assez importantes à leur goût. Je suis la seule survivante.

- Désolé.

- Il n'y a pas à l'être. J'ai été sauvée par un médecin de la Marine qui m'a prise sous son aile. Du coup j'ai fini par suivre sa voie pour protéger les gens à mon tour et les soigner du mieux que je peux. Maintenant, je fais partie d'un groupe de médecins itinérants qui vont d'île en île pour desservir les garnisons sans médecin et accompagner les vaisseaux de guerre lorsqu'ils partent en mission. Ça me convient très bien comme mode de vie, aucune attache, pas d'horaires fixes, on vogue sur la mer perpétuellement…

- Je pense sincèrement que tu es une pirate refoulée. Tous ne sont pas des brutes sanguinaires… On est nombreux à ne rechercher que la liberté à tout prix et l'aventure en fin de compte, les membres de mon équipage font partie de ce type d'hommes. Tu devrais nous rejoindre, on a toujours besoin d'un médecin, surtout quand il est aussi talentueux que toi.

Elle eut un sourire entendu.

- Bien essayé, mais les fleurs ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Je suis très bien là où je suis, même si je râle de plus en plus en voyant la corruption et la connerie qui habite les hautes sphères du gouvernement mondial. Je ne suis pas prête à abandonner les gens qui m'ont sauvé la vie, même pour ton joli minois.

- Dommage… J'aurai essayé.

Elle continuait à faire courir le scalpel aiguisé le long de ses doigts. Marco regardait la danse macabre, hypnotisé par la dextérité et le mélange de douceur et de tension avec laquelle elle manipulait son outil.

- Tu vas te couper un doigt si tu continues.

- Jamais de la vie. Le jour où ça arrivera j'arrêterai mon métier. On ne peut pas mettre des vies humaines entre les mains de quelqu'un qui est incapable de manipuler correctement ses instruments comme il veut. Ce n'est pas très prudent c'est vrai, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de faire joujou avec. Je te l'ai dit, j'aime jouer avec le feu. Je dois être un peu masochiste sur les bords.

- Ah oui ? Je t'aurais plus vu exhiber un côté sadique avec un costume en cuir, le fouet et tout ce qui va avec, plaisanta Marco. Je suis un peu déçu.

Une lueur s'alluma au fond des prunelles de la brune, provoquant des frissons chez le blond.

- On peut arranger ça si tu préfères, lui susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Tu as déjà les menottes et les chaînes, moi le scalpel. On peut déjà s'amuser un peu avec tout ça…

Dangereusement flippante, pensa Marco en déglutissant. Mais tellement excitante… S'il n'était pas enchaîné il lui aurait sauté dessus depuis longtemps. Elle faisait ressortir avec tant de facilité le côté animal qu'il inhibait en permanence que c'en était perturbant. Il aimait les femmes fortes, les femmes avec un caractère bien trempé, capable de lui tenir tête. Mais on n'en croisait pas souvent et elle faisait sans doute partie des plus indomptables.

Elie regarda les yeux turquoise du blond s'embrumer, miroirs de toutes les pensées qui l'habitaient.

- Alors, continua-t-elle d'un ton taquin. Tu veux qu'on fasse joujou avec les moyens du bord ?

- Essaye seulement d'approcher ce truc de moi et je te brise la nuque, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Il n'est pas venu le jour où je me soumettrai et à ta place je me méfierai. Parce que le jour où je sortirai d'ici, tu peux être sûre que je te ferai regretter d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'imaginé que tu pourrais me dominer.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de gémir. Le feu qu'il avait allumé en elle lui brûlait les entrailles. Elle se reprit cependant et lui fit un sourire triste.

- Malheureusement nous ne pourrons jamais nous battre pour le rôle du dominant, le temps manque trop. Tu vas être transféré demain à Impel Down, en attendant ton exécution.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui. Il faut croire qu'ils veulent en finir le plus vite possible, ils ont trop peur de garder une telle puissance emprisonnée sans réel contrôle.  
Marco se renfrogna. Son excitation était retombée comme un soufflé.

- Merci, lui dit-il finalement.

- Merci de quoi ?

- De m'avoir mis au courant. Je suppose que tu n'avais pas le droit de me prévenir.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Si on faisait une échelle de un à dix pour tous les interdits que j'ai bravés ces deux derniers jours, je devrais être aux environs de cent. Un de plus, un de moins… ça ne fait pas vraiment de différence.

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu devrais peut-être y aller. La garde ne va pas tarder à tourner.

- Tu as sans doute raison, lui répondit-elle en se relevant. En tout cas, quoi que tu deviennes je tiens à te remercier. Ces échanges, bien que malheureusement inachevés, furent des plus divertissants.

- C'est réciproque, lui affirma-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision.

Une fois à nouveau seul, Marco soupira et se reconcentra, imaginant mille scénarios pour s'échapper de là. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite s'il ne voulait pas voir ses jours se finir très rapidement…

* * *

Smoker avait ouvert la cellule avant d'y pénétrer, accompagné de deux soldats.

- Debout, Fennikusu. Tu vas être transféré à Impel Down. Le moindre pas de travers et je te descends sans la moindre hésitation. Pigé ?

Marco hocha la tête. Ils le détachèrent, ne conservant que ses menottes en granite marin. Le blond était frustré. Il avait cherché toute la nuit comment il pourrait se sortir du merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré mais n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Il fallait croire que cette fois-ci il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir…

Alors qu'ils traversaient la caserne, il aperçut Elie. Elle jouait de nouveau avec son scalpel près d'une fenêtre, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder pour ne pas se trahir, comprit-il.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. En l'espace d'une seconde il avait mis à terre les deux soldats qui l'encadraient et avait arraché le scalpel des mains de la jeune femme avant de se servir d'elle comme bouclier humain, l'arme tranchante placée sous sa délicate gorge.

- Yoi ! Le moindre pas de travers et je descends votre jolie infirmière sans la moindre hésitation, lança-t-il à Smoker, qui s'était immobilisé devant l'otage. Je ne plaisante pas, continua-t-il en exerçant une faible pression sur la jugulaire de la jeune femme.

Elie n'osait plus respirer. Tout était allé si vite… La bouffée d'adrénaline qui la saisissait faisait pulser le sang à ses tempes. Quelle idiote, elle aurait dû prévoir qu'il tenterait quelque chose d'aussi dingue, pourquoi avait-elle tenté de l'apercevoir une dernière fois ?

Smoker lui fulminait littéralement. Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus ! Voyant un filet de sang qui commençait à couler du cou d'Elie, il poussa un juron et ordonna aux soldats de baisser leurs armes.

- Bien, colonel, énonça Marco en relâchant un peu la pression sur le cou d'Elie. Maintenant vous allez me donner les clefs des menottes.

- Espèce d'enfoiré.

- Pas de jolis noms d'oiseaux, voulez-vous bien, lui fit-il avec un sourire en attrapant les clefs qu'on lui lançait. Si vous avez eu l'inconscience de croire qu'on pouvait attraper le Phénix aussi facilement, c'est votre problème.

Il retourna Elie et lui intima de lui ouvrir les menottes. Elle s'exécuta en lui lançant un regard noir. Il lui fit un grand sourire, lui attachant les menottes autour des poignets et ouvrit la fenêtre, la menaçant toujours. Ils étaient au troisième étage.

- Le moindre geste de votre part pour m'empêcher de filer lui sera fatal, avertit-il. Et pour être sûr que vous n'essayerez pas de me descendre quand je me serai envolé, je l'embarque avec moi.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! s'écria Elie en essayant de se dégager alors qu'il montait aisément sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec elle. Tu ne m'emmèneras nulle part espèce de psychopathe !

- Du calme petite infirmière, lui répliqua-t-il en l'immobilisant sans difficulté.

- C'est DOCTEUR connard !

- Elie ferme-la ! s'écria Smoker. Tu n'es absolument pas en bonne position pour tenter quelque chose.

- Ton supérieur a tout à fait raison, reste bien sage. Reprit Marco avant de prendre sa forme de phénix et de la tenir entre ses serres.

Il prit son envol. Elie poussa un cri effrayé.

- Au plaisir colonel ! Ricana le blond avant de prendre de la hauteur.

* * *

Il avait volé pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, s'enfonçant au cœur de l'île. C'était une diversion, il était sûr que les Marines les chercheraient plutôt du côté de l'océan. Entre ses serres, la Marine ne faisait plus un seul mouvement. Marco supposait qu'elle était en proie à de puissants vertiges, vu la manière dont elle tremblait.

Estimant qu'il s'était assez éloigné de la caserne, il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la forêt, dans une petite clairière. La jeune femme retomba lourdement au sol et se roula en boule, pâle comme un linge.

- Eh ben, on dirait que le voyage ne t'a pas enchanté, lui fit-il d'un ton amusé tandis qu'il reprenait forme humaine.

Elie se ressaisit rapidement et lui donna un grand coup de pied à l'entrejambe. Alors qu'il se pliait en deux sous le choc, elle ramassa son scalpel et se mit à courir hors de la clairière. Marco se transforma à nouveau en phénix, ce qui fit disparaître rapidement la douleur lancinante, et vola jusqu'à elle jusqu'à lui couper la route.

- Yoi, ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas agréable ce coup de pied. Je crois qu'il est temps de te donner une leçon, _docteur_.

Loin de se démonter, elle lui donna un coup de scalpel qu'il évita aisément. Ils continuèrent à échanger quelques coups. Marco était impressionné. Même si la jeune femme était menottée et affaiblie à cause du granite marin, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

- Pas mal pour un médecin, commenta-t-il en évitant une nouvelle fois un coup visant un organe vital.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on est bien obligés de savoir nous battre nous aussi si on veut survivre en mer, les soldats ne sont pas payés pour nous protéger !

- Et qui c'est qui t'a appris à combattre, ton cher Colonel ?

- ça se pourrait.

- ça fait combien de temps que vous couchez ensemble ?

- Non mais ça va pas ? hurla Elie, hors d'elle. J'ai une tête à faire des cochonneries avec mon ami d'enfance ?

Le blond profita de sa baisse d'attention pour la plaquer contre un arbre et lui tordre le poignet. Elle laissa tomber son scalpel avec un gémissement de douleur.

- Malheureusement pour toi, ce qu'il t'a appris n'est visiblement pas suffisant pour me faire face, lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire conquérant.

Elle retenta un coup de genou mais il avait prévu le coup cette fois-ci et dévia sa jambe avant de s'appuyer de tout son poids sur elle. Un peu gênée par leur proximité, le souffle court, elle tenta de se dégager.

- ça ne sert à rien, lui murmura-t-il avant de lui embrasser le cou. Tu es sous mon emprise.

Elle frissonna violemment. Il entama son exploration. D'une main il la bloquait, de l'autre il déboutonnait la blouse de la jeune femme tout en effleurant sensuellement la peau délicate. Elle retenait avec peine ses gémissements.

- Dis donc ma petite panthère, on est devenu bien sage d'un coup, lui dit-il alors qu'il passait une main sous sa chemise. Tu m'avais habitué à plus de sauvagerie…

- Laisse-moi partir, réussit-elle à dire d'une voix hachée.

Maintenant qu'il était libre, sa puissance l'écrasait totalement. Elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à lui et craignait un peu les réactions de ce dangereux pirate.

Pas le moins du monde démonté par sa demande, le blond dégrafa d'une main experte son soutien-gorge et titilla ses tétons déjà durcis. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Elle ne cèderait pas.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, partir ? Lui susurra-t-il tandis que son autre main passait sous sa jupe.

- Ou… Oui.

Il glissa un doigt dans sa culotte et eut un rire en voyant qu'elle était déjà toute humide.

- Tu mens très mal…

Alors qu'il pressait son membre contre le bassin de la jeune femme, celle-ci vit toutes ses barrières céder. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se collant encore plus à lui. Ravi, il lui rendit sauvagement son baiser et passa les bras menottés de la jeune femme autour de son cou, pour avoir plus de liberté.

Ayant de toute façon perdu cette manche, Elie se laissa faire, laissant les mains du jeune homme caresser la moindre parcelle accessible de son corps, poussant des gémissements très suggestifs dès qu'il titillait une zone sensible.

Bientôt Marco se lassa de son petit jeu et fit glisser à terre la culotte de la jeune femme. Tandis qu'il caressait son intimité, lui faisant perdre pied, il ouvrit sa braguette et sortit son membre douloureusement gonflé. Elie s'appuya contre lui de manière à pouvoir passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il lui fit un regard appréciateur et la plaqua contre l'arbre, lui faisant pousser un gémissement d'anticipation.

- Je retrouve déjà un peu plus la sauvageonne qui m'avait chauffé dans ma cellule…

- Boucle-la et arrête de me faire languir, lui intima-t-elle, le souffle court.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en la pénétrant brusquement.

Elle cria tandis qu'il laissait échapper un grognement de contentement. Elle s'accrocha encore plus à lui, le laissant diriger la cadence, gémissant à chaque fois que leurs deux bassins butaient l'un contre l'autre, le suppliant de ne pas arrêter, de continuer à la pilonner plus vite, plus fort… Jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres la submerge et entraîne le blond par la même occasion.

A bout de force, %Marco s'affaissa sur le sol, faisant tomber doucement la brune avec lui. Ils reprirent une respiration normale difficilement.

- J'ai jamais autant pris mon pied de ma vie, finit par dire la jeune femme essoufflée.

- Je suis flatté, répondit Marco avec un sourire en lui embrassant la tempe, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de frissons chez elle. Il faudrait qu'on réitère l'expérience.

- Jamais de la vie, fit Elie en relevant la tête. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- C'est justement ce qui rend la chose si excitante, répliqua-t-il en lui volant un baiser. Tu ne pourras pas résister bien longtemps. Tu es toujours en quête d'adrénaline tout comme moi, rien de mieux qu'une liaison dangereuse pour faire exploser nos quotas… On finira par se retrouver un jour ou l'autre, ça sera plus fort que nous.

- Peut-être bien, concéda la brune.

Marco se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

- Au fait, je suis désolé pour ça, lui murmura-t-il. Il fallait que tu aies une couverture crédible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la Marine. Te mettre en colère contre moi est la meilleure idée que j'ai trouvée pour que tu ne te vendes pas toute seule.

- Mais de quoi tu par…

D'un geste assuré il fit pression sur sa nuque. Elle s'effondra, inconsciente. Il la déposa délicatement sur le sol et remit ses vêtements en place avant de repartir. D'ici une vingtaine de minutes elle se réveillerait et il n'avait pas envie d'être à moins de 20km d'elle lorsqu'elle exploserait.

Il s'envola en direction de l'île où les pirates de Barbe Blanche devaient faire une halte, le sourire aux lèvres. Il attendait déjà son prochain rendez-vous avec la jeune marine, ayant hâte de voir s'il arriverait toujours à mener la danse ou si elle deviendrait plus entreprenante et prendrait les choses en main…

* * *

Elie s'éveilla avec un puissant mal de crâne. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle se releva difficilement. Elle était seule, à des kilomètres de la caserne, menottée, avec pour seule défense son scalpel… Et tout ce qui restait du blond était un message gravé dans l'arbre : « A bientôt pour une nouvelle séance de dressage, délicieuse panthère »

Elle était furieuse de s'être fait avoir de façon aussi lamentable. Marco n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir. La prochaine fois, elle l'aurait sa vengeance…

* * *

_Voilà, ça vous a plu? ;)_

_La suite dans ... longtemps (trois semaines, le temps que je révise et que je passe mes exams .)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Après un long moment d'absence pour cause d'exams (toujours pas fini d'ailleurs .) voilà la suite tant attendue ! Amusez-vous bien, elle est suuuuper longue (13 pages word)._

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber, apportant un peu de fraicheur après la chaleur écrasante de la journée. Elie releva lentement la tête avant de soupirer. Le ciel était couvert, elle n'aurait même pas le loisir de pouvoir contempler les étoiles… et avec un peu de malchance elle se prendrait même l'orage de plein fouet, incapable de bouger comme elle l'était.

Une grosse silhouette sortit de la caserne et s'approcha d'elle. C'était le vice-amiral Doberman, celui qui l'avait arrêtée. Elle lui fit un regard désintéressé puis revint à sa contemplation du ciel.

- Tu as beaucoup déçu le QG de la Marine tu sais, Docteur Blanchon ? Ils avaient placé de grands espoirs en toi… Quel gâchis.

Elle l'ignora.

- Bref, reprit-il, les choses devaient sans doute se dérouler ainsi. Tu seras peut-être contente d'apprendre qu'ils ont enfin décidé de ton sort.

Pas de réponse.

- On te fusillera demain à l'aube, devant toute la garnison.

Cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la jeune femme, qui gardait obstinément les yeux levés vers le ciel.

- Il ne viendra pas te secourir tu sais, s'impatienta le vice-amiral, vexé par l'absence de réaction d'Elie. Il t'a abandonnée.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un air peiné et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Un regard résigné mais dur, qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Finit-il par lui demander, dépité par son silence. Est-ce que cette liaison méritais que tu condamnes ta vie, ta carrière, tes rêves ?

Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si bien pour que tu sacrifies tout ça ?

- Il me baisait comme un dieu, lança-t-elle finalement. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a apporté et je n'en demandais pas plus.

Sa voix avait claqué dans le silence, faisant frissonner le vice-amiral Doberman. Elle était volontairement provocante. Puisqu'on voulait lui donner le rôle de la traitresse nymphomane dans l'histoire, elle pouvait se permettre d'être crue comme cela. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Alors c'était juste ça ? Tu as fait tout ça par luxure ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ce n'était pas de la luxure, c'était tellement plus débridé que ça…

* * *

_Trois ans plus tôt_

Marco se posa délicatement devant la falaise. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire son état à l'heure actuelle. Il était content, extrêmement content, d'un côté. Cela faisait près de quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas revu sa petite panthère et il n'avait cessé de se languir de son corps. Son être entier n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, prendre possession d'elle toute la nuit… mais d'un autre côté les paroles de Thatch lui revenaient en mémoire, pleines de sagesse et de bon sens.

_FLASH BACK_

_- Hey Marco, tu vas où comme ça ? lui fit son ami de toujours depuis le bateau alors que le blond avait sauté par-dessus bord, s'avançant vers les petites ruelles de la ville près de laquelle ils avaient accosté._

_- Dans le bar le plus malfamé qu'on puisse trouver. J'attends un message._

_- C'est encore cette marine ?_

_Marco se retourna._

_- Peut-être bien…_

_Thatch soupira._

_- Mais c'est pas vrai vieux, elle t'a rendu accro ! Il faut que tu arrêtes ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ça ne va rien t'amener de bon cette histoire !_

_- Yoi Thatch, relax ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_- Je ne le sens pas du tout ce plan cul. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que ça dure avec elle, ce n'est pas normal…_

_- … Vas au fond de ta pensée._

_- C'est malsain. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ces temps-ci tu es toujours ailleurs, perdu dans tes pensées, et tu ne vas même plus coucher avec les jolies serveuses des bars. On croirait presque que tu es… amoureux._

_- Ne dis pas de conneries, répliqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Je peux comprendre que ça t'inquiète, mais pour moi il n'y a aucune ambiguïté. C'est une sex-friend et ça ne sera jamais rien d'autre. Et si je ne vais plus voir ailleurs, ce n'est pas par fidélité ou quelque chose du genre. C'est juste que les autres étreintes sont fades en comparaison et ne me donnent aucune envie. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est un trop bon coup…_

_Le châtain le regarda un instant, pas convaincu, puis soupira._

_- Si tu es sûr de toi… mais méfie-toi, une passion dévorante ça n'est jamais bon, ça ne peut pas être anodin. Le jour où tu te rendras compte que tu es trop accroché pour t'en séparer il sera déjà trop tard._

_- Merci du conseil mais je sais exactement ce que je fais._

_Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle et disparut rapidement de sa vue._

_- Je l'espère pour toi, murmura Thatch. Mais je crois que c'est trop tard pour toi déjà..._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Il y avait songé tout le long du chemin, perturbé. C'est vrai que cette relation était dangereuse, il en était conscient. Mais Thatch avait tort. Il n'était pas accro. Il pourrait laisser cette passade quand il le voudrait. D'ailleurs il avait pris sa décision. Cette nuit serait leur dernière. Leur petit jeu avait assez duré, il était temps qu'ils passent à autre chose tous les deux, même si chacun y trouvait son compte.

Il s'avança vers la maison au bord de la falaise. Il avait été assez surpris que ce soit ici leur lieu de rendez-vous et pas un hôtel comme d'habitude. Peut-être que c'était l'île natale d'Elie et que la maison lui appartenait…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors qu'il sonnait et il se retrouva copieusement arrosé.

- Je vous ai dit de me foutre la paix maintenant, je bosse !

Elie écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'homme sur qui elle avait balancé un seau d'eau glacée.

- Merde… Pardon Marco, je suis désol…

- Oh toi tu vas voir, grogna-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, menaçant.

Elle lui ferma précipitamment la porte au nez et poussa le loquet, craignant les représailles.

Mince, pensa-t-elle. La fenêtre dans la cuisine.

Elle courut pour la fermer, mais trop tard. Marco était déjà entré dans la pièce et la plaqua contre le frigo.

- Yoi, qu'est-ce qui te prend de balancer aux gens des seaux d'eau comme ça sans raison ?

Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié…

- Pardon, pardon, fit-elle en fermant les yeux, craignant sa colère. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je me fais harceler par des stagiaires depuis ce matin alors que ce n'est pas mon jour d'astreinte… alors j'ai craqué au bout de la 12ème fois, vraiment navrée…

Il la détailla un peu, remarqua avec un soupir ses cernes qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle avait l'air effectivement un peu à bout.

- La prochaine fois, marmonna-t-il en desserrant son emprise sur elle, regarde un peu avant d'arroser n'importe qui. Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable.

Elle hocha la tête, penaude, puis lui fit un sourire coquin.

- Remarque, les cheveux dégoulinants ça te fait un air plus sexy que ta coupe ananas affreuse ! Et puis l'eau dégoulinant sur ton corps… Huuuum. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent, ça donne envie de te croquer…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose, punir l'insolente qui se moquait ouvertement de lui en plus de le chauffer avec son regard lubrique… Il l'attrapa fermement et entama un baiser sauvage. Elle gémit tout contre sa bouche et entrouvrit la sienne, le laissant jouer de manière endiablée avec sa langue. Il fit sauter d'un geste les boutons de la chemise d'Elie et la poussa à s'allonger sur le carrelage.

- Ah c'est froid ! protesta-t-elle. On pourrait aller dans ma chambre, ça serait mieux…

- Pas question, fit Marco avec un grand sourire en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. C'est ma revanche pour le seau de tout à l'heure !

Il prit un de ses seins en bouche, titillant le mamelon avec sa langue. Elle poussa un gémissement qui accentua son érection. Les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur son buste lui donnaient de délicieux frissons qu'elle avait du mal à réprimer. Marco s'ébroua en riant, lui arrachant un petit cri indigné, puis suçota l'autre sein Même s'il avait bien voulu l'amener dans la chambre ça n'aurait pas été possible. Il était trop pressé, il fallait qu'il la prenne ici et maintenant, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Après quelques minutes de caresses indécentes, il revint vers ses lèvres et fit glisser le pantalon de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se débarrasser de son pantacourt. Pas besoin de plus de préliminaires, ils étaient prêts tous les deux et n'attendaient plus que leur union.

Marco grogna d'aise alors qu'il la pénétrait, sa chaude moiteur lui avait tant manqué… Elie écarta plus les jambes, le laissant donner de grands et profonds coups de reins qui lui donnaient des décharges de plaisir. Après 4 mois, elle avait presque oublié à quel point c'était bon, mais le blond était doué et se démenait pour faire ressurgir en elle ces sensations égarées.

Soudain le corps de Marco se tendit et il mordit l'épaule de la médecin, emporté par un orgasme ravageur. Son cri rauque et les palpitations de son membre contre les parois de la jeune femme vinrent à bout de la résistance de celle-ci et elle jouit aussi vivement, enfonçant son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant pour étouffer ses gémissements. Pantelants, ils reprirent doucement leur respiration, essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Le blond prit appui sur son coude, jouant d'une main avec les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ils étaient plus longs que lors de leur première rencontre il y a trois ans et lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules.

- Bonjour, finit-il par lui dire en lui embrassa le bout du nez.

- C'est vrai, bonjour. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de le dire tout à l'heure, avec cette histoire de seau, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il allait dire à nouveau quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par un sac de plumes qui lui fonça brusquement dessus. Surpris il se redressa, essayant d'esquiver les attaques du volatile, qui avait visiblement une dent contre lui.

- Pik, stop ! lança Elie d'une voix sévère en se redressant à son tour. C'est un ami.

L'oiseau cessa ses coups de bec et se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, en lançant un regard noir au blond.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Un macareux moine, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde en caressant les plumes de l'oiseau marin. Il s'appelle Pik.

Marco eut un profond bug, puis se reprit.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il fait ici et pourquoi il m'a attaqué ?

- Je l'ai secouru il y a deux ou trois mois alors qu'il était encore tout bébé, il était prisonnier d'un filet de pêche. Je crois qu'il me prend pour sa maman, il me suit partout et a décidé de me protéger. Alors quand il a vu que j'étais au sol et toi par-dessus, il a dû te considérer comme une menace…

Marco se releva, passant une main sur son crâne où commençait à apparaître une jolie bosse.

- Il a le bec dur, ce poulet ! Protecteur ou pas, je vais en faire de la friture la prochaine fois qu'il essaye de me toucher.

Avec un piaillement indigné, Pik s'envola et sortit de la cuisine. Elie eut un petit rire et regarda à nouveau Marco debout complètement nu dans la cuisine, une main sur la tête et l'autre sur sa hanche… La vision était alléchante. Il remarqua son regard intéressé et secoua la tête avec un sourire.

- Dis-donc, ne te gêne pas.

- Oh mais je ne me gêne pas, continua-t-elle avec un sourire prédateur en se rapprochant de lui. Pourquoi se priver d'une vue aussi agréable ?

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, la serrant doucement contre lui.

Sentant l'excitation revenir, Elie lui attrapa la main et le conduisit doucement jusqu'à sa chambre. Une chambre toute simple, avec comme seule touche personnelle une énorme bibliothèque regorgeant de livres étranges. Marco la fit tomber sur le lit et se rallongea sur elle, déposant des baisers papillons sur son cou. Le soleil était en train de se coucher.

Une pile de boîtes sur la table de chevet attira son attention. Avec un air curieux, il en attrapa une puis la montra à la jeune femme.

- Tu n'es pas censée être allergique au latex Lilie?

Les yeux brumeux, elle regarda la boîte puis soupira. Des préservatifs.

- Si, mais il n'y en a pas dans ceux-là. C'est Hina qui a dû les poser là, elle a un double des clés… Elle se préoccupe un peu trop de ma vie sexuelle à mon goût. Et puis arrête avec ce surnom débile.

- Aucune chance, je l'aime bien, c'est un bon nom de code ! Vu la dose, elle doit te prendre pour une sacrée nymphomane, lui répondit-il avec un sourire entendu.

- Non, plutôt pour une fille désespérée qui a besoin d'un coup de pouce pour se lancer. Après tout elle ne sait rien pour toi et moi, donc elle pense que ma vie sexuelle doit se résumer à un désert vu que je ne parle jamais de mes aventures.

Il reposa la boîte et reprit ses caresses.

- Tu ne veux pas t'en servir ? lui lança-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

- Plutôt crever, répliqua-t-il en lui mordillant le cou. Il n'y a rien de pire pour casser le plaisir… Et puis tu prends toujours des trucs non ? On ne risque rien.

- Oui, j'ai une pilule, le rassura-t-elle. Ça sera totalement efficace contre l'arrivée inopinée d'un têtard dans mon utérus… Mais ça n'exclue pas le risque d'attraper une saloperie. Moi je sais que je n'ai rien, j'ai fait les tests. Mais on n'a aucun moyen de savoir si tu n'as pas chopé un virus en mettant ton truc n'importe où, plaisanta-t-elle.

- On en a déjà parlé, tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque… mon fruit du démon me protège de toute maladie, y compris celles-là. Et puis je ne passe pas « n'importe où », j'ai quand même des exigences.

Elle lui sourit puis reprit ses baisers.

- En toute honnêteté, les capotes ça ne me plait pas trop non plus, avoua-t-elle.

- Le débat est clos alors, finit-il avec un regard ardent. Et si on reprenait là où on s'est arrêté ?

Elle frissonna devant l'intensité de son regard, où dansaient des flammes de pure luxure. Il replongea son visage dans le cou de son amante, lui faisant des suçons assez voyants. Elle gigota. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en faire, c'était trop dangereux si les Marines les remarquaient… mais on était presque à l'automne, ça ne choquerait personne si Elie mettait une écharpe.

Il descendit un peu plus, déposant de furtifs baisers sur les seins de la jeune femme avant de les embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils étaient un peu petits, mais il adorait les titiller et les tenir dans le creux de sa main. La brune gémit un peu plus fort. Il passa doucement sa main contre son intimité et fut heureux de constater qu'elle était déjà toute humide. Mais il avait envie de plus… Maintenant qu'il avait pu se décharger un peu de son excitation, il voulait la rendre folle. Il voulait l'entendre plier sous ses caresses, le supplier…

Il glissa encore un peu plus entre les jambes d'Elie et lui embrassa le nombril, puis le creux des jambes. Elle se tendit, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il sourit puis lui caressa doucement la toison. Elle haleta lorsque sa langue vint titiller son clitoris, mais lui lança un regard fier. Elle n'abdiquerait pas. Amusé, il posa alors ses lèvres dessus, aspirant et jouant avec le petit bout de chair à l'aide de sa langue. Elie tremblait. Dieu qu'il était doué… Alors qu'il la pénétrait avec ses doigts tout en continuant ses caresses linguales, elle ne put retenir un gémissement aigu. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme…Victorieux, il remonta vers elle, la faisant gémir à nouveau, sa virilité s'appuyant contre son intimité alors qu'il s'allongeait sur elle.

- Ma petite panthère, tu es si excitante quand tu me résistes et tellement plus quand tu me cèdes. Laisse-toi aller… Je veux t'entendre gémir mon nom quand je t'amènerai au paradis !

- Vantard va !

Elle donna un coup de hanche et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Sa rébellion avait légèrement surpris le blond mais il avait décidé de la laisser faire, pour voir. D'un geste, elle s'empala sur son membre, leur arrachant à tous les deux un grognement animal. Il lui attrapa les hanches, la laissant régler la cadence comme elle voulait. Elle commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, arrachant des grognements frustrés à son amant.

- Vas-y, lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire, supplie-moi d'accélérer.

- Jamais de la vie.

Il voulut lui donner un coup de rein mais elle l'avait bloqué. Elle ralentit encore plus ses mouvements. Quelle torture… La garce, il lui revaudrait ça.

- Alors ?

- Humpf.

- Alors ?

- Sil-te-plait Lilie, fais-moi jouir, céda finalement Marco.

Elle eut un sourire victorieux et l'embrassa.

- Tu vois quand tu veux…

Il lui mordit la lèvre. Elle se redressa et se laissa à nouveau glisser sur son pénis, accélérant la cadence. La voir bouger comme ça au-dessus de lui, ses seins bougeant allégrement au gré de ses mouvements, ses joues rosies par l'effort, le frottement de leurs deux sexes… Il lui attrapa les hanches plus fermement et l'aida à accélérer la cadence. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent et elle jouit tandis que son pénis percutait une énième fois le fond de son vagin. Les contractions de ce dernier vinrent à bout du blond et il éjacula en criant le nom de son amante.

Elie se rallongea sur Marco et lui caressa doucement les cheveux tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration les yeux fermés.

- J'ai gagné.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Tu m'as suppliée et tu as crié mon nom, reprit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, fit-il avec une mine boudeuse. Je t'ai cédé une bataille, mais je gagnerai la guerre.

Elle se releva légèrement et se rallongea à côté de lui avec un soupir d'aise. Marco faillit protester. Il était très bien calé dans sa chaude moiteur, pourquoi s'était-elle éloignée ? Elle se retourna légèrement sur le côté et attrapa son réveil pour regarder l'heure. Le blond se cala contre elle, son souffle chaud chatouillant le cou de la belle.

- On a encore tout notre temps, lui fit-il en caressant ses seins du bout du pouce.

Elle frissonna en sentant la nouvelle érection de son amant contre ses fesses. Il était insatiable ce soir… Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Je te veux encore, lui souffla-t-il alors qu'une de ses mains caressait à nouveau le sexe de la jeune femme.

Elle gémit doucement et toucha du bout des doigts le sexe érigé. Marco ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cette divine caresse. Ils continuèrent un moment à se masturber réciproquement. Puis n'y tenant plus, Marco souleva une des jambes de la brune et la pénétra une nouvelle fois, avec plus de douceur que les fois précédentes. Ils restèrent un long moment en cuillère, mais tous les deux sentaient qu'ils n'y trouveraient pas leur compte, même si cette position était des plus agréables et reposantes. Son sexe toujours bien calé, Marco se releva, se retrouvant derrière la jeune femme à quatre pattes. Cette dernière, surprise, se tendit et tenta de se dégager. Mais Marco maintient fermement leurs deux bassins collés et la couvrit avec le reste de son corps, lui embrassant le cou et lui soufflant des paroles apaisantes.

- Fais-moi confiance…

Nulle trace de domination dans sa voix. Il n'était plus dans le jeu un brin sadique, mais dans la découverte, la douceur, et d'autres émotions que la brune ne parvenait pas à analyser. Il ne voulait pas la soumettre, mais partager. Elle finit par se détendre et le laissa prendre les commandes. Il se redressa et attrapa les hanches de la jeune femme avant de reprendre son va-et-vient.

La sensation n'était pas désagréable… Elie commençait à laisser de côté les a priori négatifs sur cette position. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes, laissant plus de liberté à son amant. Ce dernier, satisfait, faisant des mouvements profonds et rapides, fermant les yeux. Soudain Elie cria. Il cessa aussitôt, craignant de lui avoir fait mal. Mais elle l'empêcha de se retirer, collant un peu plus ses fesses contre lui.

- Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! L'engueula-t-elle. Continue comme tu le faisais …

Et là, il comprit. Il avait touché LE point. Pour le vérifier, il donna un nouveau coup de rein, essayant de buter au même endroit que la dernière fois. Elle cria de plaisir, l'encourageant à continuer. Il ne put retenir son sourire, et continua à la marteler.

Sous ses puissants va-et-vient, Elie perdait la tête. Elle ne se rendait plus compte qu'elle hurlait, qu'elle l'appelait et le suppliait de continuer à la pénétrer. Rien ne comptait plus, hormis elle et lui, leurs deux sexes qui se touchaient violemment, et ces intenses vagues de plaisirs qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenties et qui la rendaient complètement folle. Ne pouvant plus se retenir face à la fougue de sa maîtresse, Marco jouit violemment, butant une dernière fois contre le fond de son vagin. Ce contact et la sensation de sa semence projetée en elle provoquèrent l'apogée du tsunami de sensations qui déferlaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Dans un dernier râle elle jouit également, manquant de s'évanouir sous la puissance de son orgasme. Marco se rassit et l'entraîna contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Le souffle court elle ferma les yeux, submergée par les dernières vagues de plaisir qui la parcouraient.

Combien de temps leur fallut-il pour qu'ils reprennent contact avec la réalité ? Ils étaient incapables de le dire. Au bout d'un temps incalculable, Elie se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de son amant, ce qui les allongea à nouveau sur le lit.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Marco sourit, ému lui aussi. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux et embrassant doucement sa joue. Ils sombrèrent petit à petit dans un profond sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

XXXX

- Beuleubeuleubeuleubeuleu… Beuleubeuleubeuleubeuleu… Beuleubeuleubeuleubeuleu…

Elie se redressa péniblement et attrapa l'escargophone qui s'époumonait sur sa table de nuit.

- Allo ?

- ….

- Salut Sam. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Marco ouvrit un œil. Il était plus de minuit. Ça devait être important si on l'appelait à une heure aussi tardive…

Il regarda le visage de son amante se fermer progressivement. Ça sentait le roussi.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et se leva, enfilant des vêtements rapidement. Elle se retourna vers le blond avec un soupir.

- Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille. Un problème à l'hôpital.

Il hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier, il savait qu'elle pouvait être appelée à n'importe quel moment. Ça faisait partie de son boulot.

- Alors ce n'est pas un mythe, les Marines travaillent réellement ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui dire pour la taquiner.

- J'aurais préféré que ça soit faux. Surtout quand je vois ce qui m'attend là-bas.

Elle attrapa sa blouse et son sac et sortit de la chambre.

- J'essaye de ne pas rester trop longtemps. Ne fais pas de conneries pendant ce temps…

- Mais non je serai sage, je vais juste faire des ballons avec les capotes en t'attendant.

Elle eut un rire nerveux en fermant la porte. Le blond se retourna dans le lit, les yeux fixés vers le plafond.

Ça faisait trois ans finalement. Trois ans de rencontres furtives au gré de leurs trajectoires respectives. Ils étaient comme deux aimants, deux lucioles qui s'attiraient irrésistiblement les soirs de pleine lune, puis se séparaient quand le jour revenait. Le blond l'avait recroisée par hasard sur une île printanière peu après son évasion. Il l'avait suivie discrètement et était entré par la fenêtre de sa chambre à l'hôtel où elle séjournait. Elle avait eu la frayeur de sa vie en voyant le phénix et avait tenté de l'assommer avec sa brosse à cheveux. C'est là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle maîtrisait le Haki de l'Armement et qu'il devrait se montrer prudent.

Il avait tout de même réussi à la désarmer rapidement et peu de temps après ils faisaient sauvagement l'amour contre la coiffeuse de la chambre. Après avoir assouvi leur désir, ils avaient réfléchi à un moyen d'organiser leurs prochaines rencontres, car ils comptaient bien se revoir. Ils avaient trop pris leur pied pour ne pas vouloir recommencer encore et encore.

C'est Elie qui avait eu l'idée des petits mots glissés dans les bars malfamés. Un simple petit bout de papier donné au barman, adressé à un nom de code, avec la date du séjour sur l'île et la disponibilité (ou non) de l'auteur. Et pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver aisément une fois ensemble sur la même île et disponibles, Marco avait dégotté deux Vivre Card. Une pour chacun, qui les guidaient l'un vers l'autre. Ils avaient fonctionné comme cela depuis 3 ans et cela marchait très bien. Personne ne pourrait soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

Le blond se retourna une nouvelle fois dans le lit. Il pensait trop. Ce début de soirée avait été tellement magique… Thatch avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, cette relation allait finir par le consumer. Il s'était menti à lui-même, avait nié qu'il puisse éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un simple désir pour la jeune femme. Mais les faits étaient là, il s'était fait piéger par leur jeu. Leurs ébats de ce soir l'avaient suffisamment prouvé. Il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, qu'à son propre plaisir. Il s'était même rendu compte que lorsqu'il faisait tout pour la rendre folle, il ne cherchait pas à satisfaire une simple fierté masculine, non. Lorsqu'il l'avait prise tout à l'heure, plus que son propre plaisir, il recherchait son plaisir _à elle_. Peut importait qu'il prenne son pied ou non, ce qui avait compté durant ces instants, c'était qu'elle soit _comblée_. Et ça lui faisait une trouille bleue.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était totalement égoïste de sa part. Elle était en danger à cause de lui. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir, à part une vie de paria, de criminel, de rejeté de la société. Elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans cette voie et il comprenait. Mais ça aurait été tellement plus facile, quand on y réfléchissait…

Il se secoua. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout maintenant. Même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, il fallait qu'il parte. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir, se sortir du filet dans lequel il s'était laissé emprisonner. Il serait définitivement perdu, son destin enchaîné à celui de la belle Marine. Cette relation ne pourrait pas aboutir sur autre chose qu'une impasse, alors il devait rebrousser chemin, même si tout son être le suppliait de ne pas faire ça.

Ayant douloureusement pris sa décision, il se leva et chercha ses vêtements du regard, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours dans la cuisine. Il trouva cette dernière avec difficulté et se figea lorsqu'il vit Elie appuyée contre l'évier. Il ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer, elle non plus n'avait pas senti sa présence. Il voulut faire demi-tour discrètement mais un détail s'imposa subitement à lui. Les mains plaquées contre son visage, la jeune femme pleurait.

Il était estomaqué. Elie était tellement forte, tellement sûre d'elle et confiante, tellement inébranlable… C'était ce qui l'avait tant attiré chez elle. Mais là, elle paraissait complètement désarmée, abattue, si fragile ! Les résolutions que le blond avait prises volèrent en éclat. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et la serra dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui et se mit à sangloter sur son épaule, tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, essayant maladroitement de la réconforter.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, elle attrapa un mouchoir et s'excusa pour ce léger débordement.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

Il hésita avant de continuer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle se moucha à nouveau puis sécha ses joues avec le revers de la main.

- Depuis que je suis arrivée il y a une semaine, je m'occupe d'un petit garçon de trois ans. Il avait de graves troubles cardiaques qui faisaient qu'il n'était même pas censé survivre à la naissance. J'ai essayé de l'aider comme j'ai pu, mais ces deux derniers jours il était entre la vie et la mort, plongé dans un coma artificiel. On était en attente d'un donneur et ce soir on m'a appelé pour me dire qu'on en avait trouvé un. Mais il était trop tard. Quand je suis arrivée, il a fait une crise cardiaque. On n'a même pas eu le temps de lui faire la greffe, il était mort avant qu'on ait pu préparer la salle d'opération…

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- C'est moche…

- C'est injuste, s'insurgea Elie. Il avait trois ans ce gosse bordel ! Trois ans… Et je n'ai même pas été capable de le soigner. J'ai été totalement impuissante, et c'est ce qui me tue le plus. Je l'ai laissé crever.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus Elie. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.

- Non, finit-elle par dire. J'aurais pu l'aider, si ces enfoirés ne m'avaient pas fait signer un contrat quand je suis entrée dans la Marine !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Mon fruit du démon m'aide à soigner les gens, tu as eu un petit aperçu de ce que je peux faire avec. Mais il est beaucoup plus puissant que cela. Si je le souhaite, je peux _guérir_ les gens. Un gamin avec la rougeole, un homme grièvement blessé au combat, une femme atteinte de la syphilis, un vieillard mourant… Je peux tous les sauver, d'un seul coup. Il me suffit de prendre leurs santés vacillantes, et de les échanger avec la mienne. Ma force vitale contre la leur défaillante…

Le cœur de Marco rata un battement.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu aurais pu sauver cet enfant en … échangeant sa maladie contre ta bonne santé ?

- Oui.

C'était effrayant. Tout bonnement effrayant. Il ne pensait même pas qu'un tel pouvoir existait. Quelle arme !

- Et je suppose que tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de ce pouvoir…

- Sauf si je peux sauver la vie d'un supérieur du grade d'amiral, au minimum.

- Evidemment. C'était tellement prévisible.

Il soupira, puis lui donna une pichenette sur le front. Elle sursauta.

- Imbécile, reprit-il. Même si tu avais le droit de le faire, tu crois vraiment que c'était la solution à choisir, cet échange ?

- Je lui aurai sauvé la vie, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Peut-être que tu l'aurais sauvé. Mais et les autres ? Et les dix, les cent, les mille, les dix mille patients qui auront besoin de toi à l'avenir, tu en fais quoi ? C'est totalement idiot de risquer sa vie et de mourir pour sauver un patient en particulier, quand tu peux en sauver tellement plus si tu restes en vie !

- Il était innocent, il n'avait encore rien vécu ! Se mit-elle à crier.

- Et les autres alors, qu'ont-ils fait pour ne pas mériter ton attention ? Méritent-ils plus de mourir que lui ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais crois-tu que c'est facile de regarder quelqu'un mourir sans rien pouvoir faire ? Crois-tu que c'est acceptable pour un médecin d'être incapable de soigner quelqu'un ?

- Arrête Elie, arrête ! Ce n'est que de la putain de fierté que tu caches sous cette excuse !

Elie s'arrêta, sonnée.

- C'est normal d'être impuissant à certains moments, reprit Marco plus doucement. On n'est pas des machines ni Dieu, juste des êtres humains. Le plus dur, ce n'est pas de réussir. C'est d'admettre qu'on a échoué. D'en tirer des leçons pour être mieux préparé à l'avenir, et de tourner la page.

Il détourna le regard puis reprit la parole calmement.

- Un jour, alors que j'étais un jeune capitaine pas encore sous les ordres de Barbe Blanche, il y a eu une tempête. Je n'avais pas prévu le coup. Le gouvernail et la barre se sont cassés, les voiles ont été déchirées. On a dérivé pendant des jours et des jours, avant de se retrouver sur la Calm Belt. Aucun moyen de se sortir de là. Mes hommes sont morts de faim les uns après les autres. Et moi j'ai survécu, « grâce » à mon fruit du Démon. Pendant que je renaissais de mes cendres tous les jours, je les ai tous vus mourir, un par un, impuissant. J'étais trop faible pour m'envoler et chercher de l'aide, mais trop fort pour mourir.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'air très sérieux.

- Pour autant, je n'ai pas baissé les bras, je ne me suis pas laissé envahir par le désespoir. Quand Barbe Blanche m'a sauvé, j'ai tiré les leçons de cette mésaventure. Je suis devenu un des plus prudents et un des meilleurs navigateurs de Grand-Line, pour que plus personne ne meure jamais par ma faute. Et toi, au lieu de donner ta vie stupidement, tu devrais arrêter de ressasser toutes les morts que tu n'as pas pu éviter et travailler encore plus dur pour trouver d'autres solutions miracles qui te permettraient d'améliorer les traitements d'autres personnes dans le même cas.

Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, puis le serra dans ses bras en s'excusant maladroitement. Elle avait été stupide, complètement stupide. Mais elle allait s'améliorer, elle le lui promit. Il lui sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui, pour la rassurer. Elle allait y arriver, il en était persuadé. Elle était assez forte pour cela. Assez forte pour le charmer, donc assez puissante pour réussir d'autres impossibles.

XXX

Lorsque Marco se réveilla, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Il se retourna en baillant discrètement. Elie dormait toujours. Le drap avait glissé dans la nuit, couvrant à peine sa nudité. Le blond sentit une nouvelle chaleur s'emparer de son bas-ventre à la vue de ses tétons pointant à cause de la fraicheur matinale et de ses fesses galbées. Mais elle dormait si bien qu'il n'osait pas la réveiller. Il l'avait empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit, il lui devait bien quelques heures de repos.

Il se leva doucement, attrapa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une petite douche et il partirait. Il fallait qu'il retourne au navire, ils quittaient l'île dans la matinée…

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et se stoppa net en apercevant Pik. L'oiseau barbotait gaiement dans une bassine. Marco referma doucement la porte, mais le macareux tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Grillé... Pik s'envola avec un cri joyeux et tenta de se poser sur les cheveux du blond, qui avaient l'air d'être un joli petit nid douillet, mais celui-ci le chassa avec de grands gestes. Frustrée, la bestiole lui donna des coups de bec sur la tête en poussant de grands cris. Marco ouvrit la fenêtre, attrapa l'oiseau violemment et referma derrière lui.  
- Non mais... on peut même plus se doucher tranquillement !  
L'oiseau tapa sur le carreau de la fenêtre, l'air énervé. Quand sa maîtresse lui ouvrirait à nouveau, le blond n'aurait qu'à se tenir.

Marco soupira et posa ses vêtements au sol et se glissa dans la douche. L'eau chaude détendit totalement tous ses muscles, un peu trop mobilisés par leurs galipettes depuis hier. Le blond eut un sourire en repensant à leurs exploits. Il n'y a pas à dire, rien de mieux qu'une soirée de parties de jambes en l'air avec sa panthère pour le remettre d'aplomb.

En parlant de panthère, il l'entendit entrer dans la salle de bain et la sentit se glisser sous la douche derrière lui, lui embrassant le dos.

- Je t'ai réveillée ? lui demanda-t-il en se retournant, lui faisant profiter du jet d'eau.

- Oui et non. J'ai senti que j'étais seule dans le lit… Alors j'ai voulu te rejoindre.

Elle lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa doucement. Cela donna un regain de vigueur à l'érection matinale qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à calmer. Elie s'en rendit compte et lui fit un sourire aguicheur. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle s'agenouilla lentement devant lui jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec sa virilité. Marco retint son souffle. Elle n'allait quand même pas…

Et bien si. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle le prit doucement en bouche et ne put retenir un grognement rauque. Il remit le pommeau de la douche sur son reposoir, soudain incapable de le tenir. Elle commença de lents va-et-vient, jouant avec le gland rosé, le titillant avec la langue, le grignotant tout doucement du bout des dents, prenant le membre gonflé de plaisir entièrement en bouche de temps à autre, titillant ses bourses du bout des doigts, tout cela en ne quittant pas le blond des yeux. Celui-ci ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La caresse était tellement exquise, les yeux noisette brûlants de désir tellement excitants et provocants… Il n'arrivait qu'à gémir et haleter son nom. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre pied, elle se releva et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il la plaqua contre le carrelage au mur.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? Tu t'y prenais tellement bien…

- Parce que tu t'en serais voulu si tu avais atteint l'orgasme sans moi.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, il la souleva pour qu'elle passe ses jambes par-dessus ses hanches.

- Tu me connais trop bien, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il la pénétrait doucement. Ça devient dangereux, il va falloir que je te tue si ça continue…

- Si tu te décides à mettre tes menaces à exécution un jour fais-moi plaisir, fais-moi jouir jusqu'à ce que j'en meure, haleta-t-elle.

- Je vais considérer la proposition, reprit-il avec un sourire.

La position n'était pas très pratique, surtout dans un espace aussi réduit, avec l'eau qui dégoulinait sur leurs corps échauffés. Mais ils réussirent à trouver leur compte tous les deux et lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, ils pensèrent tous deux que oui, ils pouvaient bien mourir maintenant des suites de leur vice. Ce serait la plus belle mort qui soit.

* * *

_Voilà ! si ça vous a plu, bombardez-moi de reviews ! (et même si ça vous a pas plu et que vous trouvez-ça nul, bombardez-moi quand même de reviews pour me dire à quel point vous avez détesté ^^)_

_On est pile poil à la moitié de l'histoire... Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand. Dès que possible ;)_

_Bisous tout le monde !_

_minimilie_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Tous d'abord merci à tous de votre soutien, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, elle est très longue comme e chapitre 3 ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_minimilie_

* * *

Elie sursauta. Elle s'était assoupie mais la douleur cuisante de ses épaules ligotées à la croix de bois s'était faite plus vive, la sortant brusquement de sa semi-inconscience. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. L'élancement était atroce, comme si on avait appuyé un poids sur ses muscles endoloris.

Un cri grave se fit entendre juste à côté de son oreille. Elle tourna lentement la tête pour ne pas avoir de vertiges.

- Pik…

L'oiseau lui pinça affectueusement le bout du nez, comme pour lui dire bonjour.

- Va-t'en, tu vas te faire tuer s'ils te trouvent là.

Le macareux fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et passa son bec sur les liens qui retenaient la jeune femme à la croix, essayant de les ronger.

- ça ne sert à rien Pik, c'est trop solide pour toi… Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour m'aider.

Il se lassa au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, voyant que ses attaques n'avaient effectivement aucun impact sur les cordes. Il regarda à nouveau Elie et lui fit un piaillement désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le cajola-t-elle. C'est moi qui n'ai pas été assez prudente. J'aurais dû me douter que tout serait découvert un jour ou l'autre. Heureusement que Marco n'a pas été attrapé à cause de moi…

Pik se tendit à l'entente du nom de l'amant de sa maîtresse et fit un claquement de bec assassin.

- Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas tous les deux, mais tu ne devrais pas être si dur avec lui. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui nous est arrivé.

Pour toute réponse il tourna la tête et lissa quelques unes de ses plumes, qui étaient ébouriffées.

- Pik s'il-te-plait, va-t'en. Va retrouver ta liberté. Retourne à la mer et oublie-moi. Je vais mourir demain et je ne veux pas que tu voies ça.

L'oiseau secoua négativement la tête. Il voulait rester avec sa maîtresse. Il devait la protéger.

- Mais file bon sang ! fit-elle en le bousculant avec sa tête, seule partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait bouger.

Pik, surpris et déséquilibré, tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il se redressa et regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme avec un air triste. Pui, déterminé, il s'envola, disparaissant peu à peu de son champ de vision. Elie se replia sur elle-même, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

- Pardonne-moi…

* * *

_Trois jours plus tôt _

Elie buvait son dixième café de la journée. Avec un soupir las, elle retourna à son bureau où s'amoncelaient des liasses et des liasses de papier, toutes écrites de sa main, ainsi que des dizaines de livres entassés les uns sur les autres.

Elle était… Exténuée, oui c'était le mot. Epuisée, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Rongée par la peur et le stress, comme c'était le cas depuis qu'on lui avait confié cette foutue mission. Non, en fait, depuis que sa vie avait basculé il y a sept mois de cela…

Elle n'avait pas revu Marco depuis neuf mois. Aucune nouvelle. La guerre au sommet avait éclaté, Ace aux poings ardents et Barbe Blanche avaient succombé… Elle avait essayé de glaner discrètement des informations par-ci par-là, mais personne ne savait où l'équipage de Barbe Blanche était en ce moment. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient morts, ils ne donnaient aucun signe de vie. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle préfèrerait presque le savoir mort plutôt que de rester sans nouvelles comme ça, plutôt que de ne pas savoir si elle allait devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle ou pas…

_FLASH BACK_

_La jeune femme se trouvait sur une île du nouveau monde. Elle avait débarqué en même temps qu'un important navire de guerre qui allait recharger la garnison en hommes frais et disposés au combat. Les pirates étaient légion sur cette île et imposaient plus ou moins leurs lois dans les quartiers bas de la ville. Elle avait donc beaucoup de travail et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de souffler depuis son arrivée. Harassée, elle rentra dans son chez-elle provisoire, un tout petit bungalow dans un hôtel en bordure de la ville. Elle avait prévu de se faire couler un bon bain… Ensuite, elle tenterait de se faire à manger avec les moyens du bord._

_Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle sentit que quelque chose clochait. La fenêtre était ouverte. _

_- Electrochocs, murmura-t-elle._

_Ses mains se chargèrent d'électricité, alors qu'elle fermait prudemment la porte._

_- Relax Lilie, ce n'est que moi._

_Reconnaissant la voix de Marco, elle se détendit légèrement et annula sa technique de défense._

_- Tu es sur tes gardes dis-moi, lui fit-il en s'approchant d'elle doucement. Elle lui tourna le dos et rentra dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau._

_- C'est un peu l'anarchie sur cette île. Entre les marines qui tapent sur les pirates et les pirates qui se tapent entre eux, j'ai beaucoup de boulot… On n'est jamais trop prudent._

_Il attira le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse et commença à lui masser les épaules. Elle soupira d'aise et le laissa malaxer ses muscles contractés avec reconnaissance. Il la retourna et caressa ses cernes du bout des doigts avant de lui voler un baiser._

_- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi Lilie ?_

_- J'ai perdu le fil. Trois ou quatre jours peut-être._

_- J'espère qu'ils vous payent les heures sup à la Marine…_

_- Crois toujours !_

_- Dans ce cas tu as plutôt intérêt à venir sur le Moby Dick… Là-bas au moins je pourrais toujours m'arranger pour te payer le travail supplémentaire en nature._

_Elle secoua la tête en souriant._

_- Travailler pour toi ? Jamais de la vie, tu passerais ton temps à essayer de me faire passer sous la table._

_- J'avoue que l'idée est très tentante, fit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau._

_Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, profitant de ses caresses. Les baisers devinrent vite plus langoureux et passionnés ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux protagonistes. Ils en avaient envie, cela faisait longtemps… Et puis quoi de mieux qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pour déstresser et se délasser ?_

_Marco souleva la jeune femme et la déposa sur le bord de l'évier. Calée la tête dans le creux de son cou, elle se laissa faire, léchant tout recoin de la peau halée qu'elle pouvait toucher. Il frissonna alors qu'elle s'attardait sur sa clavicule, zone qu'elle savait très sensible._

_- Oh Lilie…_

_L'ignorant, elle continua ses attouchements, frôlant du bout des doigts les endroits fortement érogènes, embrassant son torse, ses épaules, traçant avec sa langue le contour des muscles saillants. Ne voulant pas être en reste, il mima le petit manège de sa belle, guettant les moments où elle poussait de petits gémissements vite contrôlés. Ils adoraient se toucher, connaissant par cœur le moindre bout de peau de l'autre, les zones qui stimulaient leur appétit sexuel, la manière de les faire vibrer… Ce n'était plus du sexe maladroit et empressé comme au début ni une bataille perpétuelle pour la place de dominant, c'était devenu au fil des années un pur jeu aux règles simples : faire prendre son pied à l'autre avec le plus de manières différentes que possible. Ils étaient experts sur tout ce qui concernait leurs corps, et quand ils utilisaient ces informations glanées au fil de leurs rencontres, cela donnait un feu d'artifice de sensations dont ils ne se lassaient jamais._

_Le blond remonta difficilement la jupe de la brune assise sur l'évier et glissa deux doigts dans son sexe humide, lui arrachant des gémissements._

_- Hummm Marco…_

_Il sourit alors qu'il nichait sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et entama des mouvements de ciseau en elle._

_- Han c'est tellement bon… murmura-t-elle en lui mordant l'épaule._

_Ça aussi c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient progressivement commencé à faire, ne plus cacher leur ressenti, exprimer leur jouissance par des mots non retenus afin d'exciter encore plus son partenaire._

_- Lilie…_

_- Prends-moi maintenant je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus !_

_Il fit glisser son pantacourt et son boxer, dévoilant à la jeune femme l'objet de ses convoitises. Dieu qu'il était bien bâti, songea-t-elle avec satisfaction alors qu'elle le caressait avec envie._

_Repoussant doucement sa main, il se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité et la pénétra doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit, plaçant ses mains dans le cou de son amant et posant son front contre le sien, profitant de chaque mouvement. Il entama de profonds va-et-vient qui s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure que l'excitation montait, poussant des grognements très suggestifs tandis qu'elle laissait échapper de petits cris d'extase._

Puis soudainement le blond attrapa les fesses de son amante, la souleva à nouveau et la déposa sur la table de la cuisine. Allongée sur cette dernière, les fesses contre le bord et les jambes resserrées contre les hanches du phénix, lui debout continuant à la pénétrer… la sensation était juste incroyable.  
- Han… C'est tellement mieux comme ça.  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu as le champ libre et que je ne peux pas imposer mon rythme, haleta Elie.

_- Non, souffla-t-il en ralentissant un peu, c'est parce que la table est pile à la bonne hauteur pour moi, contrairement à l'évier qui est un peu haut. Avoue que tu as pris ce bungalow exprès pour ça, que tu avais prévu que ça finirait de cette façon..._

_- Non je n'ai rien calculé, rit-elle, mais c'est très bien comme ça finalement. Aaaah ouiiii !_

_Il avait repris une cadence plus soutenue et butait contre le fond de son vagin, faisant déferler des vagues de plaisir en elle. Elle tremblait, essayant de se retenir encore un petit peu. Mais voir son amant la regarder avec de telles flammes de désir au fond des yeux, les joues rosies par l'effort, si beau en plein acte, lui fit perdre pied et elle s'arqua tandis que l'orgasme la balayait puissamment. Lui aussi ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans un grognement viril, la faisant frissonner de plaisir à nouveau._

_Ils reprirent lentement leur souffle, observant leurs corps imbriqués avec un sourire._

_- C'est tellement bon de s'envoyer en l'air avec toi, fit finalement Marco en la relevant et en la calant contre son torse._

_- C'est réciproque, répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux._

_Il y avait une chose qu'ils n'osaient pas encore avouer et s'avouer, c'était qu'ils s'aimaient follement. Alors ils le disaient inconsciemment, par des chemins détournés, comme à présent._

_Le ventre d'Elie se mit à gargouiller, interrompant leur moment de tendresse._

_- Tu as faim on dirait, lui dit-il en souriant tandis qu'elle prenait une adorable teinte pivoine._

_- Oui trop, répliqua-t-elle en se détachant de lui à contrecœur et en ouvrant le frigo._

_Elle eut un soupir découragé._

_- Et en plus il n'y a rien à manger… je vais mourir._

_Marco enfila son pantacourt et remit un peu en place la jupe d'Elie avant de la serrer contre lui._

_- On a qu'à aller en ville manger un bout, continua-t-il en lui faisant des baisers dans le cou._

_Elle se retourna, le regardant de travers._

_- En ville ? Avec tous les marines et les pirates qui rodent ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup, tu veux vraiment qu'on soit découverts ?_

_- Mais non, la rassura-t-il. On va se déguiser un petit peu, personne ne nous reconnaîtra. Et personne ne fera attention à nous, il fait nuit, les gens ne s'attardent pas et n'ont pas le cœur à observer ce qui se passe à côté d'eux._

_- Je ne le sens pas ce coup._

_- Regarde, fit-il en fermant sa chemise et en se passant de l'eau sur les cheveux avant de se mettre un béret qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Sans mon tatouage et mes cheveux, je suis méconnaissable…_

_Il tira sur le chignon d'Elie, lâchant ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules, et lui enleva ses lunettes._

_- Sans ton éternelle blouse et ton chignon, les marines ne te reconnaîtront pas. Aucune chance de faire le lien !_

_- Et si je tombe sur Smoker ou un haut gradé? Eux me reconnaîtront du premier coup d'œil._

_- Ils ne viendront jamais là où je compte t'emmener._

_- Tu commences à me faire peur._

_- Allez Lilie, fais-moi confiance… Ce n'est pas un quartier craignos._

_Après quelques minutes de débat et sous l'insistance de son estomac trop longtemps négligé, Elie se laissa convaincre. Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la ville, se fondant dans la foule. Guidés par Marco, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le quartier latino._

_- La Marine a passé un accord avec les habitants du quartier, expliqua Marco à la jeune femme. Comme ils arrivent très bien à faire respecter l'ordre tous seuls ici, elle les laisse tranquille et en contrepartie une partie des bénéfices dus aux trafics internes revient au Gouvernement Mondial. Ni les marines ni les gêneurs ne viendront nous embêter ici, si on ne fait pas de grabuge on ne risque rien. On nous prendra pour de simples touristes_

_Ils prirent en route un burrito et s'installèrent sur une place bondée, observant les passants. Marco sortit de sa poche une petite bouteille de saké et en proposa à la doctoresse. Celle-ci refusa._

_- Allez, une gorgée pour fêter nos retrouvailles !_

_- C'est mort, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. _

_- Oh mais ce que tu es devenue trouillarde avec le temps dis donc… Où est la jeune femme intrépide qui m'avait remis à ma place quand j'étais en prison à Loguetown ?_

_- Je ne suis pas trouillarde, tiqua-t-elle vexée, juste pas suicidaire. Et puis je sais bien comment ça va se finir, je vais être complètement bourrée et pas toi grâce à ton fruit du démon, et tu tenteras de me faire des trucs que je ne veux pas faire…_

_- Allez s'il-te-plait ! Minauda-t-il. Regarde, fit-il en attrapant une pierre sur la place qui était en granite marin et en le plaçant dans la poche de sa chemise contre sa peau, je ne peux plus utiliser mon pouvoir maintenant, ça te va ? On est à égalité. Et puis c'est tellement torride de faire l'amour quand on a un petit coup dans le nez…_

_- Si on est saouls on ne pourra pas nous défendre si on se fait attaquer, protesta-t-elle_

_- Cela n'arrivera pas, mais si jamais ça devait arriver j'enlève ce fichu caillou et c'est fini, je serai à nouveau totalement opérationnel._

_Elle le regarda, hésitante._

_- Avoue donc que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, la taquina-t-il._

_- C'est complètement faux, répliqua-t-elle._

_- Prouve-le alors…_

_- Je le fais à une seule condition : ce soir, je t'attache au lit et tu me laisses dominer, sans la moindre protestation._

_Elle était dure en affaire…_

_- Ok, finit-il par dire, joueur. Marché conclu._

_Elle prit la bouteille et en avala une gorgée cul sec. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge mais elle se retint de tousser. Marco sourit. D'ici quelques heures elle ne se souviendrait plus de ce qu'elle lui avait fait promettre et le spectacle qu'elle lui offrirait allait bien l'amuser._

_Ils continuèrent à boire et à manger tranquillement. La foule s'était progressivement densifiée. Une fête semblait se préparer. Ils regardèrent les préparatifs, curieux. On aurait dit une espèce de fête de rue gigantesque comme on en trouvait lors de mariages. Des musiciens s'étaient posés au milieu de la place et entamaient des chansons qui donnaient envie de danser. _

_- ça te dit ? lança Marco en lui tendant la main._

_- Je ne sais pas danser là-dessus, répondit-elle._

_Sa tête tournait déjà beaucoup, mais elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle était trop peu sûre de son équilibre._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre._

_Avant qu'elle ait le temps de protester, il l'avait relevé et la tenait dans ses bras. Il commença à la guider, essayant de ne pas buter contre le banc sur lequel ils s'étaient assis. Il fut surpris de voir qu'Elie se débrouillait bien, même si elle avait quelques faiblesses par moment._

_- Pour une bourrée, tu danses plutôt bien… lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille._

_- Bon ok j'avoue, Baka-Smoky m'avait appris quelques pas. Mais la salsa ce n'est pas trop mon truc._

_- Oh… et c'est quoi ton truc alors?_

_Un air de tango résonna sur la place._

_- ça._

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur._

_- Parce que c'est tout moi peut-être._

_- Totalement. Fine, précise, dominatrice, fatale._

_Ils continuèrent à danser un petit peu, se regardant droit dans les yeux. La musique, l'ambiance intimiste, leurs pas qui se coordonnaient à la perfection… Tout semblait irréel, comme leur situation actuelle._

_- Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal toi aussi, lui souffla-t-elle._

_- Pourquoi, tu croyais que je serai un pirate pur et dur qui n'aime que le saké et se battre, incapable d'apprécier des choses aussi subtiles que le tango ?_

_- Non pas vraiment… mais je me demande où tu as pu apprendre à danser comme ça._

_- Je suis né ici, sur cette île, il y a longtemps. J'ai baigné dedans quand j'étais tout petit._

_- Je vois. Qui l'aurait cru… En tout cas tu es un très bon partenaire._

_- Merci._

_Les trois dernières minutes de danse furent intenses. Marco jouait, Elie essayait de ne pas perdre la face et de le suivre sans trop de couacs. Aux dernières notes, le blond la fit basculer en arrière puis la remonta brusquement, calant ses petits seins contre son torse. Elie voyait un peu flou, leur petit numéro lui avait fait tourner la tête. S'il la lâchait, elle tituberait elle en était certaine. Sale manipulateur… Mais pour le moment elle laissait sa vengeance de côté, le blond l'embrassait langoureusement, profitant de leur proximité. Elle répondit avec autant de ferveur à ce baiser._

_Voyant qu'ils étaient tous deux bien échauffés et qu'ils voulaient passer à des choses plus sérieuses, ils décidèrent de retourner vers le bungalow bras dessus bras dessous. Marco était bien. Un peu gai, mais bien. En revanche Elie elle était pas mal amochée, il devait la tenir pour qu'elle marche droit. Ça le faisait sourire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et la trouvait encore plus excitante lorsqu'elle était désinhibée. Il avait hâte de voir si elle serait tout aussi chaude au lit, en priant pour qu'elle ait oublié cette histoire de cordes._

_A peine avaient-ils refermé la porte qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Ils avaient envie de s'envoyer en l'air comme jamais. Elie déboutonna maladroitement la veste de Marco et fit voler son béret à travers la pièce. Un léger vertige la prit et le blond en profita pour la soutenir puis la porter jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois qu'elle se trouva allongée sur le lit, il la rejoint et la déshabilla elle aussi. Ils gémissaient sous leurs caresses respectives, leurs sensations amplifiées par l'alcool qui coulaient dans leurs veines. Elie se redressa d'un coup, un sourire aux lèvres._

_- Tu as une promesse à tenir. _

_Marco soupira. Elle s'en était souvenu finalement._

_- C'est vrai. _

_- Mais je n'ai pas de corde ici, je bluffais. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais en fait._

_Il était ravi._

_- Je n'étais pas très chaud je te l'avoue. Mais j'avais vraiment très envie de voir ce que ça donne quand tu n'as plus de conscience pour te retenir…_

_- Pervers va… Si tu t'allonges les bras derrière la tête, tu ne bougeras pas quand même, tu me laisseras faire ce que je veux ? minauda-t-elle._

_- Promis, tant que tu me fais prendre mon pied tu as carte blanche, lui répondit-il avec un sourire et en s'exécutant._

_Ravie, elle descendit vers son pantacourt et le lui retira. Elle passa sa main dans son boxer, le faisant frémir alors qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts son membre en érection. Puis le bout de tissu rejoignit le reste au sol. Marco dut se retenir de passer sa main dans les cheveux de sa belle tandis qu'elle prenait son pénis en bouche goulûment. _

_- Huuuum … gémit-il, conquis par la caresse. Si un jour je retrouve le type qui t'a appris à sucer aussi bien, il faudrait que je le remercie._

_- C'est Hina, fit-elle entre deux coups de langue, rieuse. On s'entraînait sur des bananes._

_La vision d'Elie léchant ce fruit traversa l'esprit du blond, le faisant frissonner de plaisir._

_- Espèce de coquine va !_

_- Comme si ça te déplaisait Monsieur le pirate !_

_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu fais ça tellement bien et encore plus quand tu as bu, s'écria-t-il_

_Elle accéléra ses mouvements, aspirant le sexe rosé fiévreusement._

_- Han, arrête ça Lilie, je vais…_

_- Eh bien viens, répliqua-t-elle en continuant ses caresses._

_- Non, arrête… je… Han… je ne veux pas que ça finisse aussi vite !_

_- Je peux toujours continuer jusqu'à ce que tu bandes à nouveau tu sais._

_Il gémit en entendant sa proposition lubrique._

_- Non Lilie, s'il-te-plait… Je veux m'enfoncer en toi maintenant…_

_Décidant d'arrêter de le torturer le pauvre phénix, elle se releva, titubant légèrement et retira sa culotte avant d'approcher le sexe gonflé de plaisir vers son intimité. Au moment où elle s'empalait sur celui-ci, elle se souvint brusquement d'un détail et se figea. Elle avait oublié de recommencer sa plaquette de pilules ce matin._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet._

_Elle le regarda un peu perdue, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Que devait-elle faire, tout arrêter ?_

_Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux bleus étaient embrumés de plaisir, il avait l'air tellement heureux… Et puis ils avaient si bien commencé, elle n'allait pas tout casser maintenant. Et puis, songea-t-elle, est-ce que ça la dérangerait vraiment de tomber enceinte de lui ? La réponse, que son esprit alcoolisé osait formuler, était clairement non. Elle l'aimait, alors elle s'en fichait. Tant pis elle prendrait le risque. Ils prendraient leur pied bien comme il fallait et ensuite elle aviserait. Ses chances de tomber enceinte étaient quand même minimes._

_- Elie ?_

_Il la secoua légèrement, elle sortit de ses pensées._

_- Désolée, lui fit-elle en l'embrassant. Je réfléchissais à ce qui pourrait nous faire le plus jouir._

_Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu mais elle reprit ses mouvements de bassin, le déconnectant à nouveau avec la réalité._

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

Ils avaient fait l'amour comme des fous toute la nuit. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi torride, ce qui les avait encouragés à recommencer l'expérience alcoolisée dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il était reparti, la laissant avec une bonne gueule de bois et des souvenirs incomplets de leur soirée. Elle avait notamment oublié cette histoire de pilule en retard et ne s'en était pas rendu compte lorsqu'elle l'avait prise le lendemain soir. Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard, lorsqu'elle vomit ses tripes un beau matin, qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

Elle fut horrifiée lorsque sa grossesse fut confirmée. Qu'allait-elle devenir et surtout qu'allait devenir cet enfant ? Elle était obligée de mener sa grossesse à terme, l'avortement étant interdit par le gouvernement mondial. Mais après ? Elle ne pouvait pas le garder, c'était trop dangereux. Les marines voulaient absolument savoir l'identité du père, comme on ne connaissait pas d'amant de la jeune femme. Ils finiraient par faire le lien, même si elle avait réussi à leur faire croire que cette grossesse était le résultat d'un coup d'un soir avec un homme dont elle ne se souvenait même pas du nom ni de son visage.

Et il y avait le problème Marco aussi, qu'allait-il penser de tout cela ? Elle lui avait promis que ça n'arriverait jamais ! Elle se voyait mal se ramener avec le gosse ou son ventre énorme et lui faire « coucou Marco, on est dans la mouise, voilà notre bébé ». Mais que faire alors ? C'était la merde, une merde noire comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Elle avait tout gâché, leur secret allait être découvert à cause de sa négligence. Elle allait être condamnée à mort ou, dans le meilleur des cas, devrait s'exiler à tout jamais. Mais est-ce que Marco voudrait seulement d'elle ? Après tout ils couchaient ensemble, mais le blond ne lui avait jamais dit s'il ressentait quelque chose de plus que du désir pour elle… Si ça se trouve il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin que le plan cul occasionnel et ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin. Mais quelle conne, quelle conne de s'être mise dans une telle situation !

Elle passa ainsi sept mois éprouvants. Puis la guerre de MarineFord éclata.

_FLASH BACK_

_Elle était restée à Loguetown comme depuis le début de sa grossesse. On lui avait interdit de prendre part à cette guerre, elle serait trop exposée au danger, trop vulnérable. Alors elle suivait fiévreusement les évènements par visio-escargophone, comme tout le monde. Sam aussi était resté là, pour soigner les habitants de la ville. Tous les autres médecins avaient été réquisitionnés pour soigner les soldats blessés lors de la guerre au sommet. Il regardait sa mentor et meilleure collègue se ronger les ongles devant la télévision de l'hôpital. _

_- Ne t'en fais pas, on va la gagner cette guerre. Les pirates seront exterminés et on pourra enfin naviguer de manière sûre sur Grand-Line.  
Elle se retint de lui faire une réplique cinglante. Elle se serait trahie si elle lui disait que c'était justement ça qui la faisait flipper. Marco et le reste de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche pourraient-ils survivre à ce génocide ?_

_Soudain, Marco apparut, se battant avec Kizaru. Elle retint son souffle. Il avait l'air d'être en forme, concentré sur un unique but : récupérer Ace aux poings ardents, son frère de cœur. Il était beau… Le bébé gigota dans son ventre, lui aussi excité par la bouffée d'adrénaline qui avait saisi sa maman._

_Mais peu de temps après, le Phénix se fit avoir par un coup tordu du vice-amiral Onigumo. Au moment où, privé de son fruit du démon, il se fit transpercer par les rayons lasers de l'amiral Kizaru, le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Elle fut prise d'une violente douleur au ventre mais s'efforça de ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments, refoulant ses larmes d'angoisse._

_Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses jambes. Elle perdait les eaux. L'émotion, sans doute._

_- Sam ? lui lança-t-elle d'un ton faible._

_Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et prit un air grave en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était._

_- Déjà ? Je croyais que ce n'était pas sensé se produire avant au moins deux mois._

_- C'est le cas…_

_- Bon, ne panique pas, viens avec moi. Tout va bien se passer._

_Il l'emmena vers le service de maternité. Il aurait bien aimé appeler les deux infirmières restantes pour lui donner un coup de pouce en cas de problème, mais il fallait que quelqu'un reste à l'accueil pour accueillir les éventuels nouveaux patients. Tant pis, il les appellerait si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu._

_Trois quart d'heure d'efforts plus tard, Elie poussait pour la dernière fois. Sam récupéra l'enfant et fronça les sourcils, surpris._

_- Il est mort ? murmura Elie le cœur lourd. Il n'a pas crié…_

_- Non Elie, ta petite fille est vivante, répondit Sam en coupant le cordon ombilical et en enveloppant le bébé dans une serviette. Mais je crois bien qu'elle est muette._

_Il lui tendit l'enfant. Elle prit la serviette en tremblant. C'était un petit bébé, une toute petite crevette blonde qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux noisette. Elle ouvrait grand la bouche comme pour pleurer, mais aucun son ne sortait. Emue, la maman laissa quelques larmes couler le long de sa joue et serra sa petite contre elle._

_Pendant ce temps, Sam avait fini de faire sortir le placenta et couvrit Elie._

_- Les déformations des cordes vocales, ça arrive de temps en temps, reprit Sam pour la rassurer. Son ouïe a l'air d'être tout à fait normale donc si on lui apprend le langage des signes dès son plus jeune âge elle devrait réussir à vivre avec sans que ça la gêne trop. Est-ce que je peux la prendre pour continuer à vérifier que tout va bien ?_

_Elle lui rendit la petite à contrecœur. Il se dirigea vers une table sur tout le côté, commençant une série de tests. La jeune femme le regarda faire, le cœur lourd. Et maintenant ? Que faire ? _

_Peu à peu, l'évidence se fit dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas la garder même si elle en mourait d'envie. Le handicap de la petite pourrait peut-être finalement lui sauver la vie… Encore faudrait-il que Sam coopère._

_- Sam ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Est-ce que pour sauver une vie tu serais capable de faire croire au monde entier que celle-ci est morte ?_

_Il se retourna vers elle, la petite dans les bras._

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Serais-tu capable de faire sortir discrètement la petite et d'écrire qu'elle était mort-née dans ton dossier ?_

_Il la regarda, l'air grave._

_- C'est si dangereux que ça pour elle qu'on la sache vivante ?_

_- Oui._

_- Le coup d'un soir, c'était bidon alors ?_

_- Oui. Je voulais juste la protéger._

_- Elie, qui est son père ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire Sam, je suis désolée. Si tu le sais, tu seras considéré comme mon complice et je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher ta vie à cause de mes erreurs._

_- Parce que falsifier son dossier tu trouves que ce n'est pas de la complicité ?_

_- Personne ne remettra en cause ta qualité de médecin. Et les infirmières seront témoins, elles n'ont pas entendu de cri, la petite était prématurée à cause d'un choc de la maman donc il y avait peu de chances qu'elle survive, tu vas leur donner un sac avec le placenta plein de sang à incinérer… Elles n'iront pas regarder dedans pour voir le bébé mort._

_Il la regarda un instant._

_- D'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, Elie. Je confierai la petite à ma sœur qui est de passage. Elle est nourrice sur l'île voisine._

_- Merci Sam…_

_Il hocha la tête._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il. Arriveras-tu à rester avec nous, ou seras-tu obligée de fuir ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien Sam. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux au fond de moi. Je suis perdue. J'ai fait plein de mauvais choix ces dernières années et ça me retombera dessus un jour ou l'autre. J'aimerais démissionner et partir loin, mais je ne peux pas vous quitter, c'est trop dur. Et puis partir pour aller où ? Tout laisser tomber, même mes patients ? ça ne serait pas digne des enseignements que le Docteur Haruto m'a donnés. Et puis je ne suis même pas sûre que le père soit en vie à présent. Je crois que je vais rester là pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance tout retombera comme un soufflé et personne ne découvrira la vérité… Je pourrais tenter de retrouver une vie à peu près normale._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

La vie normale qu'elle avait souhaitée ne s'était jamais réalisée. Sa fille lui manquait atrocement, elle était toujours dans l'incertitude sur la survie de Marco. Elle ne pouvait confier à personne ce qu'elle ressentait, et surtout pas le coucher sur papier. Alors elle avait sombré petit à petit dans la dépression. Ses supérieurs, pensant que la mort de sa fille était la cause de cette dépression, avaient préféré l'empêcher de repartir en mer, son état pouvant plus leur poser des problèmes qu'autre chose. Elle était donc mise à pied, obligée de rester chez elle à tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage.

Elle avait pété un câble au bout de trois semaines. Sentant qu'elle allait devenir incontrôlable, ce qui serait une grande perte vu son énorme potentiel, le gouvernement mondial avait donc décidé de lui confier une mission pour l'occuper. Un projet délicat, dangereux et top secret qui pourrait lui permettre de sauver des centaines de vies si elle arrivait à le contrer. Elle avait blêmit en apprenant l'existence d'un tel projet. La Marine n'hésitait vraiment devant rien pour asseoir son autorité… Alors elle avait accepté. Accepté de faire des recherches dessus, mis sa santé en danger en travaillant jour et nuit dessus pour trouver une solution à cela. Cela lui permettait également d'oublier un instant tous ses problèmes, même si ses cauchemars revenaient dès qu'elle fermait l'œil.

Cependant au fil des jours plus elle peinait devant le projet à contrer, plus la pression s'amplifiait et s'ajoutait à son stress. Elle était devenu hyper stressée, hyperactive, insomniaque. Elle dormait à peine et oubliait de manger, se dopant au café et perdant progressivement la lueur rieuse dans ses yeux et les kilos que sa grossesse lui avaient apportés.

La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber. Elle allait se servir un énième café quand des coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Comme un zombie, elle alla ouvrir et se figea en reconnaissant son visiteur.

- Bah dis-donc, on croirait que tu vois un revenant, s'écria le blond d'un air las. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été amoché ces derniers mois à ce que je vois…

- Marco…

* * *

_Moment présent _

Elie fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par des bruits de pas lourds qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle trembla en reconnaissant l'homme qui se penchait sur elle.

- Eh bien alors Docteur Blanchon, tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ?

- César Clown…

- Tu m'as extrêmement déçu tu sais, continua-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle. Je te qualifiais comme quelqu'un d'intelligent. Quelqu'un qui était un peu comme moi, mais complémentaire. Travailleuse, sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle voulait. On m'avait vanté tes mérites en tant qu'experte en l'art des antidotes, tandis que moi j'excellais dans la fabrication des poisons. C'est bien pour cela que je t'ai choisie, pour mener à bien la mission que l'on t'a confiée. Les hauts cercles ne voulaient pas qu'on se serve de ma nouvelle arme tant qu'on n'aurait pas trouvé comment y venir à bout. Imagine qu'un de nos amiraux ait été touché par mégarde… Quelle boulette ça aurait été. Même si je m'en fous totalement, je n'avais pas trop le choix, il fallait que je trouve de quoi les contenter et je pensais que c'était gagné.

Il tapa son poing contre la croix en bois, la faisant sursauter.

- Mais toi, petite idiote, tu nous as trahis ! Tu as trahi ma confiance, tu es tombée _amoureuse_ de l'ennemi… et voilà que nous avons l'ordre de nous servir de notre arme même si on ne sait pas encore comment la contrer, et qu'on me menace de me servir d'elle contre moi si ça se passe mal ! As-tu seulement réfléchi à ça ? Non bien sûr, tu étais déjà de l'autre côté !

- Je ne…

Il l'attrapa par la gorge.

- As-tu divulgué les informations que je t'ai données aux pirates ?

- Non, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, elle était toujours solidement attachée à la croix.

- Avais-tu trouvé ce putain d'antidote ?

- Vous me faites mal !

- As-tu inventé ce PUTAIN d'antidote et l'as-tu communiqué aux pirates ? reprit-il

- … Non, finit-elle par dire, le souffle court.

- Bien, c'est la réponse que j'attendais.

Il la lâcha et lui injecta un produit dans le bas gauche avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné ? lui lança-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Des calmants, lui répondit-il d'une voix froide. Et l'assurance que tu souffriras un peu avant d'être fusillée.

Il se retourna vers les gardes qui les surveillaient de loin.

- Vous pouvez l'emmener, il va bientôt être temps.

Une bouffée de chaleur saisit la jeune femme. C'était déjà l'heure de son exécution ? Pas encore, ça ne pouvait pas déjà être l'heure…

Les gardes tranchèrent ses liens, la faisant tomber lourdement au sol. La douleur de ses muscles ankylosés était tellement atroce qu'elle ne put retenir un couinement alors que la sensation de fourmis balayait tout son corps. Les gardes la relevèrent sans ménagement.

- Emmenez-là, finit César Clown avant de disparaître dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment.

* * *

_Voilà, ça vous a plu? Mettez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :) A votre avis, Marco va-t-il aller sauver sa belle ou pas?_

_Prochain chapitre... Je ne sais pas quand, comme d'hab. Mais il ne sera pas court, pour me faire pardonner s'il arrive tard :)_

_Bonne journée à tous !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, _

_J'étais censée poster la suite de le Roux et l'Archer, mais vous avez mis tellement de reviews sur cette fiction que ça m'a touché. J'étais telelment heureuse ! Du coup pour vous remercier j'ai écrit le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, il en reste un dernier et l'histoire est fini. Bonne lecture !_

_minimilie_

* * *

Marco se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Non décidément ce soir il ne réussirait pas à fermer l'œil. Il soupira et sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre un peu l'air sur le pont.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait vu Elie. Trois jours qu'il avait compris qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Quel idiot il avait été. Comment avait-il pu croire que leur histoire était vraie, qu'elle tenait à lui ? Elle l'avait vendu sans hésitation… Elle lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur et encore maintenant il en ressentait la douleur.

* * *

_Trois jours auparavant_

La nuit commençait juste à tomber. Marco avait le cœur qui battait follement alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte de la maison d'Elie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue… 9 mois pour être exact. Pendant les sept premiers mois ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir car il était trop occupé à régler les problèmes internes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. La mort de Thatch, la fuite de Barbe Noire et la chasse à l'homme d'Ace malgré les avertissements de ses proches avaient beaucoup affecté le commandant de la première flotte. Ils n'avaient même pas accosté sur une île plus d'une journée au cours de ces longs mois, le temps de remplir les cales et ils étaient de nouveau partis. Même pas le temps de laisser un message pour montrer qu'il était toujours en vie…

Et après ça… Après la guerre de MarineFord, il avait fallu qu'il prenne les commandes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Qu'il consacre tout son temps à reconstituer le moral de ses hommes et de leurs alliés, à montrer qu'il avait assez la tête sur les épaules pour diriger tout ce petit monde comme leur père l'avait fait, à prendre tout sur lui le temps que ça aille mieux pour tout le monde. Il ne savait pas si Elie avait participé à la Guerre, il l'avait cherché parmi les marines au moment où le Moby Dick avait fait son apparition dans la baie mais il ne l'avait pas aperçue. Il ne savait même pas si elle était en vie, si elle se remettait de blessures, si elle l'attendait… Et il n'avait pas, absolument pas le droit de montrer le moindre signe d'inquiétude.

Si les autres s'en rendaient compte, s'ils savaient qu'il s'était attaché à une Marine, ils renieraient sa légitimité. L'équipage se dissoudrait et tout ce que Barbe Blanche avait mis 20ans à construire partirait en fumée. Il était le premier que le vieux avait recruté, il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point Barbe Blanche tenait à la famille qu'il s'était construite… Alors il ferait tout pour que ce rêve perdure après sa mort, même si ça l'obligeait à faire profil bas, à ignorer les battements sourds de son cœur et à réprimer son désir fou de quitter tout ça pour savoir ce qu'_elle_ était devenue.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient accosté sur l'île natale d'Elie. L'air de rien, il était sorti du navire comme la majorité de l'équipage pour se dégourdir les jambes. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était dirigé vers l'extérieur de la ville, vers la falaise. Quand il aperçut la petite maison isolée, il se secoua. Il n'était même pas passé au bar pour vérifier si elle était sur l'île ou non… Son inquiétude lui faisait vraiment prendre des risques inconsidérés. Il sortit de sa poche la Vivre Card d'Elie. Le bout de papier se dirigeait vers la maison. Il le savait, il avait senti qu'elle était là. Il se concentra, utilisant son Haki de la perception. Elle était seule. Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait tant attendu ce moment !

La voir soudainement apparaître alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte leva le poids qu'il portait en lui depuis si longtemps. Elle était vivante… mais il eut le cœur serré de la voir si pâle, si tendue, si… triste. Oui, c'était bien de la tristesse qu'il avait vu au fond de ses prunelles avant qu'elle le reconnaisse.

Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à le voir apparaître comme cela… Elle n'arrivait juste pas à y croire et était incapable de sortir le moindre mot.

- Bah dis-donc, on croirait que tu vois un revenant, s'écria le blond d'un air las. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été amoché ces derniers mois à ce que je vois…

- Marco…

Ses yeux noisette devinrent humides et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Surpris, il dut reculer d'un pas pour qu'ils ne tombent pas tous les deux. Puis il lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle l'avait fait. Ça faisait tellement du bien…

La brune se dégagea vivement et lui mit une baffe. Surpris, il passa la main sur sa joue endolorie. Ça par contre il s'en serait passé…Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, s'était même servi du Haki de l'Armement.

- Ouch, Lilie ça fait mal…

- ça fait mal ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Fulmina la doctoresse. Neuf mois bordel, neuf mois sans nouvelles ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'était à travers un visioescargophone et tu te faisais transpercer par les rayons lumineux de l'Amiral Kizaru !

- Tu n'avais donc pas participé à la guerre…

- J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter qu'être complice d'un génocide, reprit-elle sèchement. Bref, depuis pas un seul signe que tu étais toujours vivant, aucune apparition, aucun mot, aucune Une des journaux, rien ! Tu aurais pu être à l'article de la mort et je n'en aurais rien su, tu n'imagines pas comme c'est affreux de ne pas savoir !

- Oh si j'imagine… lui répondit Marco avec un air sérieux. Mais alors, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon…

- Va te faire foutre Marco Fennikusu, fit-elle en rougissant légèrement de colère.

Elle tenta de lui fermer la porte au nez mais le phénix fut plus rapide. Son pied bloqua la porte et il s'engouffra dans la maison, plaqua Elie contre le mur tout en bloquant les mains de la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête.

- Lâche-moi, ragea-t-elle des larmes de colère au coin des yeux après avoir vainement tenté de se dégager.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté et que tu ne te seras pas calmée, répondit-il doucement.

- Je suis calme ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Oh non tu n'es pas calme du tout… Je ne t'ai jamais autant vu sur les nerfs, ni aussi fatiguée d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas être à moi seul la cause de toute cette crise… Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état-là ?

- ça ne te regarde pas ! se renferma la jeune femme. Enfin si mais non, bégaya-t-elle, le regard soudain fuyant.

Elle s'était fait avoir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pour la petite. Pas comme ça et surtout pas maintenant… Elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Curieux il tourna la tête vers le salon, remarquant des bouquins et des feuilles éparpillés dans tous les coins. Ses notes sur le projet d'arme chimique…

- Eh ben, tu t'es amusée pendant tout ce temps ! Sur qui ou sur quoi tu fais des recherches comme ça ? Ça me regarde apparemment si je reprends ce que tu viens de dire.

- Non, murmura-t-elle. C'est une mission qu'on m'a confiée et elle est top secrète. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

Il fronça les sourcils et finit par hausser les épaules. Tant pis, elle n'était pas prête à lui confier ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Elle le ferait peut-être plus tard… En attendant, il fallait qu'il la calme.

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolée Lilie. J'ai été très occupé pendant ces neuf mois. Je ne t'ai donné aucune nouvelle et je m'en excuse. Ce n'était pas par sadisme ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que tu pourrais imaginer. C'est juste que je n'ai même pas mis pied à terre durant toute cette longue période, ou du moins pas assez pour laisser un mot. Quant aux journaux, depuis la… la mort de Père et d'Ace, nous avons dû être discrets. Nous sommes encore trop affaiblis et je n'ai pas encore une autorité de leader assez reconnue pour qu'on réapparaisse aux yeux de tous. On se ferait manger tout cru par manque d'organisation et aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite ça. Alors on a fait profil bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance trop longtemps non plus… Et puis je dois avouer que j'étais inquiet du sort de ma petite panthère. Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours en vie après la guerre.

Elle se figea. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il lui avouait qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle… Pourrait-on trouver une preuve qu'il tenait à elle plus belle que ça ?

- Tu étais inquiet pour moi…

Marco relâcha doucement les bras d'Elie qui était devenue étrangement calme tout d'un coup. Trop connaissant son caractère impétueux et sulfureux. Il avait trop dévoilé ses sentiments, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher… A présent la situation pouvait prendre deux tournures : ou bien Elie le rejetait et ça serait peut-être la meilleure solution pour tous les deux, ou bien ses sentiments étaient réciproques et dans ce cas ils étaient dans la merde car ils étaient chacun dans un camp et ne voulaient pas en bouger. La Marine et la Piraterie. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Bien sûr que j'étais inquiet. Tu as toi aussi disparu des voies maritimes ces derniers mois, on n'entendait plus parler des exploits de cette jeune médecin chef de la division des médecins itinérants de la Marine… Toi qui aime tant la mer, ce manque de navigation paraissait anormal. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle hésita.

- J'ai été obligée de mettre pied à terre pendant un long moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es venu seul ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Le reste de l'équipage traîne en ville à la recherche de ce qui pourrait les faire décompresser.

- Et est-ce que votre navire est dans un endroit discret ?

- Bien sûr, on n'est pas stupides non plus, on ne voudrait pas attirer la garnison de l'île et encore moins celle de LogueTown qui n'est qu'à quelques heures de navigation… Il est dans une baie un peu plus loin. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Elle hésita. Il venait de lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, mais serait-il près à aller jusque là ? Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était vivant, la conversation avec Sam lui revenait en tête. Elle et sa fille étaient toutes deux sur le fil du rasoir. Elie avait cru qu'elle pourrait mener une existence normale mais son expérience des deux derniers mois montrait que ça n'était absolument pas le cas. Elle ne pouvait oublier leur petite fille, et si ses rendez-vous avec Marco continuaient ils finiraient par être découverts. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation stressante, plus qu'assez de ne pas savoir de quoi serait fait son lendemain. Elle préférait être fixée tout de suite. Si Marco voulait bien d'elle, elle quitterait avec beaucoup de regrets sa vie de Marine et ça serait sans doute beaucoup plus vivable pour tous. S'il ne voulait pas d'elle, elle arrêterait leur histoire ici. Elle avait déjà trop souffert et ne voulait plus risquer sa vie pour une histoire qui ne deviendrait jamais sérieuse. Car oui, elle l'aimait cet idiot, et elle supportait plus de le considérer juste un sex-friend , surtout pas depuis la naissance de leur fille…

Marco la secoua, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Elie ?

- Parce que si je devais quitter l'île en traître, je préfèrerais que ça se fasse discrètement…

- Quoi ?

Elle souffla un grand coup puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as souvent proposé de venir avec toi et j'avais refusé à chaque fois. Mais la situation n'est plus vivable ici pour moi. Je ne peux plus rester dans la Marine, ça devient trop dangereux… Et c'est trop dur de ne pas savoir où tu es exactement et dans quel état. Alors j'ai décidé d'accepter ton offre. Je veux faire partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. De ton équipage.

Le blond la regarda, l'air absent, troublé.

- Sauf si tu ne le veux pas, bien sûr, finit-elle dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, la sermonna-t-il avant de caler le visage de sa belle entre ses mains. Bien sûr que c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde, continua-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il était tellement heureux, il n'osait pas croire qu'elle avait vraiment dit ça, qu'il était bien dans le monde réel. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant son parfum d'orange sanguine qui l'envoûtait tant, ses mains parcourant son torse, ses lèvres jouant fiévreusement avec les siennes, ce sourire ravi qu'elle avait de nouveau affiché, tout semblait si réel…

- Hum hum, fit une voix sur le palier.

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Elie pâlit en reconnaissant son propriétaire.

-Vice-Amiral Doberman…

- Navré de gâcher vos retrouvailles, Marco Fennikusu.

Le phénix se mit sur la défensive. Sa conversation avec Elie l'avait tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait plus fait attention à ce qui les entouraient. Son Haki de l'observation lui montrait à présent que la maison était encerclée par des Marines. Pas bon du tout ça…

Le Vice-Amiral regarda Elie, lui faisant le salut militaire.

- Bon travail Docteur Blanchon. Nous savions que nous pouvions vous faire confiance.

Elie écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ?

- Allons _Lilie_, reprit-il d'un regard entendu, pas de ça entre nous. Plus besoin de votre couverture, je pense qu'il a compris maintenant.

- Compris quoi ? fit Marco d'une voix sourde.

- Ah et bien on dirait que l'information met un peu de temps à parvenir jusqu'à toi… Je vais donc être plus précis. Le Docteur Blanchon avait pour mission de te retrouver et de nous amener à toi. Mission accomplie.

Il regarda le Vice-Amiral Doberman, interdit.

- Vous mentez. Lilie n'est pas comme ça.

- Ah bon. Explique-moi comment nous avons fait pour te localiser et venir jusqu'ici ? Ça ne peut pas être de la chance, dans cette île tu es une fourmi parmi tant d'autres. Nous n'aurions jamais réussi à te retrouver si elle ne t'avait pas livrée.

Marco perdait petit à petit pied. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient arrivés si rapidement… et il avait été si discret, il était impossible qu'on l'ait découvert. Puis les mots d'Elie lui revinrent au visage, comme une gifle. « Tu es venu seul ? », « Est-ce que votre navire est dans un endroit discret ? ». Impossible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, elle n'avait pas pu le trahir ! Mais elle avait été si étrange aujourd'hui, stressée, refusant de lui donner des informations sur ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers mois…

- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours regarder au-dessus de toi.

Un visio-escargophone mouchard caché au-dessus de la porte…

- Si elle est restée à terre si longtemps, c'est qu'elle faisait des recherches sur toi. C'était la mission qu'elle t'a évoquée et dont elle n'a pas fait de grande description. A terre, nous avions plus de chances de te capturer.

- Il ment, s'écria Elie en regardant Marco d'un air effrayé. Ce n'est pas vrai Marco, il ment ! Il nous a piégés !

- Mais alors quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais rejoindre l'équipage…

- J'étais sincère ! Ne le crois pas je t'en prie …

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu restée si longtemps à terre ? S'énerva le blond. Dis-le-moi !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de sa fille maintenant, pas avec les Marines à côté. Sam avait accepté d'écrire sur le dossier que c'était un garçon qui était né, ils comprendraient qu'elle était toujours vivante si elle en parlait…

- Elle ne peut pas le dire parce que c'est la vérité, reprit le Vice-Amiral avec un grand sourire satisfait. Elle t'a livré à nous.

- Alors tout ce temps qu'on a passé ensemble, toutes ces belles paroles, tout ça ce n'était que du vent ? lança Marco, le regard douloureux.

- Marco…

- Non, tais-toi. N'essaye même pas de te justifier. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je ne veux même plus entendre parler de toi.

Elle tomba à genoux, manquant d'air. Il se transforma en phénix et fit face au Vice-Amiral.

- Les balles en granite marin, touchez-le avec les balles en granite marin ou il va nous filer entre les jambes !

Marco passa à travers la vitre et s'envola, évitant les balles avec l'aide de son Haki. Les soldats le canardèrent comme ils le pouvaient mais il fut bientôt hors de leur portée.

* * *

_Moment présent_

Marco soupira une énième fois et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Il avait eu raison, il avait bien rêvé ou plutôt bien cauchemardé. Elie ne pouvait pas avoir dit qu'elle voulait rester avec lui. Il y avait forcément anguille sous roche, ou plutôt baleine sous gravier. Et il avait été aveuglé par son amour, il avait tellement voulu y croire… Cruelle désillusion.

Une fois qu'il avait été hors de portée de tir, il avait appelé tous ses hommes avec son escargophone pour qu'ils reviennent à bord le plus vite possible. Ils avaient pu éviter la Marine de justesse et voguaient à présent en direction de Grand Line. Ils s'étaient arrêtés entre-temps sur un petit ilot entre LogueTown et l'île d'Elie, le temps que ça se calme et que la Marine se désintéresse d'eux. Ils venaient tout juste d'en repartir.

Vista s'approcha de Marco. Izou, qui était de garde, les rejoignit peu de temps après.

- ça va Marco ?

- Hum.

- Donc ça ne va pas, conclut Izou en s'accoudant à la balustrade.

De tous les commandants, ces deux-là étaient ceux avec qui il s'entendait le mieux, avec Thatch bien sûr. Ils passaient souvent leurs nuits à jouer aux cartes pour passer le temps auparavant, ne buvant jamais assez pour être KO. C'est au cours d'une de ces parties de carte que Thatch avait vendu la mèche. Lui, Vista et Izou étaient donc les seuls au courant pour Elie. Si les deux encore vivants trouvaient comme Thatch que c'était une mauvaise idée, ils n'avaient pas tenté de l'en dissuader pour autant, lui soufflant même l'idée d'essayer doucement de la convaincre à venir avec eux. Ils avaient bien compris que Marco ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, alors autant l'aider à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, même s'il niait le vouloir.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit finalement Izou.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

- Si, justement. Ça ne cadre pas avec le personnage. Pourquoi aurait-elle décidé de te trahir après six ans ? Si elle jouait la comédie, elle t'aurait vendu dès les premiers rendez-vous, pas au bout de six ans…

- Elle a dû se lasser de ce petit jeu, se renfrogna Marco. Elle est tellement impétueuse, imprévisible… ça ne m'étonnerait pas finalement.

Izou souffla de lassitude.

- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux Marco, mais nous cette version de l'histoire ne nous va pas.

- Alors vous pensez quoi ? Elle avait un mouchard chez elle, elle m'a fait donner la localisation du bateau… la version de Doberman tenait la route même si Elie a nié.

- Marco, fit gravement Vista, depuis quand tu crois un Vice-Amiral de la Marine ? Depuis quand tu crois ce qu'un membre de la Marine raconte ?

- J'en ai cru une, je lui ai donné toute ma confiance et je n'aurai jamais dû.

- Elie n'est pas une Marine comme les autres, reprit Vista. Elle a risqué sa vie pour sauver la tienne, tu verrais une plus grande preuve qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

Marco se tut.

- Moi ce que je pense, c'est que vous vous êtes faits piéger. Qu'elle s'est fait piéger.

- Elle était étrange, comme si elle me cachait quelque chose. Si elle s'était fait piéger elle se serait comportée comme d'habitude.

- Alors si jamais elle a aidé à ce plan, c'était contre son gré. Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas été soumise à un chantage ou quelque chose du style ? Qu'on la menaçait de s'en prendre à ses proches si elle ne coopérait pas ?

- Mais pourquoi vous lui cherchez des excuses tous les deux ? s'énerva Marco. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est déjà assez dur comme ça pour moi ?

- Pour ça.

Izou lui tendit un journal. Dans un petit encadré, la Marine annonçait qu'Elie serait exécutée demain pour haute trahison.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que ça pouvait être un nouveau piège ? Qu'ils essayaient de m'appâter pour tenter à nouveau de me capturer ?

- Peut-être bien, ce scénario n'est pas à négliger. Tu dis que la situation est difficile et on en convient. Mais ça ne sera rien à côté de ce que tu vas ressentir si ce torchon dit vrai et qu'elle s'est fait avoir, et que tu l'as laissée mourir sans agir. Après, c'est toi qui décide… mais ne te trompe pas de jugement.

Le blond soupira. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il était déboussolé. Qui devait-il croire, comment devait-il agir ? Tout était devenu si trouble !

Un piaillement étranglé déchira le calme de la nuit. Tous trois ouvrirent l'oreille, ça pouvait être une embuscade… Ils se détendirent en voyant un oiseau atterrir lourdement sur le pont près d'eux. Marco lui s'agenouilla devant la bestiole, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant soudain.

- Pik ?

L'oiseau s'ébroua et se mit à piquer le blond comme il en avait l'habitude. Marco tenta de le faire fuir mais à chaque fois il revenait à la charge.

- Dégage sale piaf ! s'écria-t-il finalement en prenant sa forme de phénix pour l'effrayer.

L'oiseau, loin de se démonter, continua son petit manège. Il avait parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres, interrogeant tous les oiseaux nocturnes et marins pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas vu l'hurluberlu qui tournait auparavant auprès de sa maîtresse, il avait pris sur lui pour mettre sa fierté de côté alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait abandonner et laisser cet humain n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! Le temps pressait !

- On dirait qu'il veut que tu le suives, finit par dire Izou.

Reconnaissant, l'oiseau se posa sur l'épaule du travesti en piaillant pour confirmer. Enfin un qui avait un peu de cervelle !

- Tu le connais ? Continua-t-il en caressant doucement la tête du volatile.

- Oui, c'est l'oiseau d'Elie… ça doit encore être un piège.

- Marco, fit Vista, ça m'étonnerait. Les macareux moine sont de très mauvais voleurs, ils préfèrent nager. Je n'en ai jamais vu un parcourir une telle distance, regarde-le il est épuisé.

- Et ?

- Tu crois qu'il aurait fait ça si sa maîtresse ne courrait pas un danger ?

Pik secoua vivement sa tête, comme pour confirmer. Marco se tendit. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient raison ?

* * *

_Le lendemain à l'aube_

Elie se mordait la langue pour ne pas hurler. Tout son corps la brûlait atrocement. Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir sous la douleur mais elle se forçait à garder conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle refusait de paraître faible. Doberman de son côté regardait sa prisonnière être attachée à un poteau de la garnison en granite marin avec délectation. Une traîtresse en moins dans le gouvernement, ça ne ferait pas de mal.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où on lui avait appris sa liaison avec Marco. Il faisait partie des Marines ayant été envoyés par navire de Guerre sur l'île où Marco et Elie s'étaient croisés il y a neuf mois pour remettre de l'ordre. Ils avaient capturé bon nombre de pirates durant la semaine qu'ils avaient passé là-bas. Un d'entre eux avait voulu racheter sa liberté contre une information sur le commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche qui allait, il en était sûr, les intéresser. Lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il avait vu Marco avec une femme et que c'était la doctoresse qui l'avait soigné une fois que Doberman l'avait arrêté, ils lui avaient ri au nez.

Le Docteur Blanchon était une figure très estimée de la Marine, un des meilleurs médecins de sa génération. Les plus grandes figures de la Marine voulaient d'elle comme médecin personnel, mais elle avait toujours refusé ces hauts postes, préférant parcourir les mers pour sauver les gens qui en avaient le plus besoin. Comment une figure aussi représentative de la Justice aurait pu se lier avec un pirate de la pire espèce ?

Et pourtant un mois après on découvrit qu'elle était enceinte, d'un père inconnu. On lui avait demandé des comptes, sans toutefois lui faire penser qu'on avait des doutes sur elle. Doberman n'avait pas cru à cette histoire de coup d'un soir dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Il ne l'imaginait pas aussi légère, ça n'était pas possible. Il avait fait part de ses inquiétudes au conseil des Sages, qui lui avaient donné carte blanche pour éclaircir cette histoire. Alors il avait fait poser discrètement des visioescargophones dans sa maison et avait attendu. Pendant neuf mois, aucune nouvelle du blond. La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir c'était l'état de stress intense dans lequel Elie se laissait aller quand elle était seule, qui montrait qu'elle avait bien quelque chose à cacher… Et l'enfant était mort, empêchant de voir une quelconque ressemblance avec le phénix. Doberman avait bien essayé de soutirer des informations à Sam, mais le jeune médecin avait été intransigeant. Le petit garçon était mort et on ne confiait jamais le dossier médical de quelqu'un, même si c'était le gouvernement qui le demandait.

Doberman était sur le point d'abandonner, après tout il n'y avait aucune preuve tangible… C'est alors que Marco était apparu, trois jours auparavant. Il avait éclaté de rire en le voyant sur ses écrans de contrôle. Enfin il tenait le volatile…

Il avait alors envoyé des hommes en masse vers la maison, armés pour certains de balles en granite marin. Il avait tellement aimé avoir attrapé le pirate dans ses filets… Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui raconter des salades, rien que pour le plaisir de le voir se décomposer sous ses yeux. Cela avait été tellement facile de lui faire croire qu'elle l'avait trahi… Après tout elle avait trahi la Marine, elle pouvait aussi bien l'avoir trahi lui !

Mais Marco leur avait échappé. Certes, il était affaibli par son chagrin, mais il restait en liberté. La Marine avait fait l'annonce de l'exécution d'Elie ans les journaux dans l'espoir de l'attirer, mais Doberman n'y croyait pas trop. Enfin, il se tenait sur ses gardes au cas où, prêt à intervenir.

Il lança un nouveau regard à Elie. La pauvre n'avait pas l'air dans un état brillant, même si elle le dissimulait comme elle pouvait. César Clown avait été intraitable comme à son habitude. On ne le dupait pas comme cela et la jeune femme en payait les conséquences, même si elle n'avait rien révélé de sa mission au pirate. Ses jambes cédèrent brusquement sous son poids, elle serait tombée si ses liens ne la retenaient pas. Elle réprima un haut le cœur. Même si elle arrivait à s'échapper, elle allait mourir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures, elle le savait.

Les roulements de tambour commencèrent.

- Elie Blanchon, commença Doberman d'une voix grave, vous vous êtes rendue coupable de haute trahison, de complicité de piraterie et de rébellion. Pour tous ces chefs d'accusation, vous allez être fusillée dès la fin des roulements de tambour. Avez-vous une dernière chose à dire ?

- Vous êtes tous plus pourris les uns que les autres, finit-elle par dire en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier sous la douleur. Ne vous étonnez pas quand les habitants des îles de ce monde préfèreront tous vivre sous la protection de pirates plutôt que sous la vôtre. Certains sont bien plus justes que vous ne le serez jamais.

- Soldats ! Présentez armes !

Les roulements de tambour s'amplifièrent. Smoker regarda la scène, impassible à l'extérieur mais bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, il l'avait promis à Elie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit considéré comme un complice. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer secrètement que quelqu'un d'autre le ferait à sa place.

Il leva la tête, percevant un mouvement dans l'air. Il sourit légèrement en voyant une lueur bleue. Il était peut-être moins con que ce qu'il pensait, ce blond…

- Feu !

Une boule bleue s'interposa entre le poteau où était attachée Elie et les balles, absorbant ces dernières. La jeune femme leva ses yeux brumeux vers Marco alors qu'il tranchait les cordages qui la retenaient au poteau. Elle s'affaissa lourdement mais il la rattrapa d'une main, la plaquant contre son dos pour la protéger des balles.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme Lilie…

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu Marco ? Lui souffla-t-elle. C'était idiot, complètement idiot… ils vont nous avoir tous les deux maintenant.

- Je ne fais que des choses idiotes en ce moment, tu sais bien… Ne pas te faire confiance a été la plus stupide. Je suis désolé…

Les soldats criblèrent Marco de balles, mais elles n'eurent aucun effet sur lui.

- Anesthésie générale, marmonna Elie en se concentrant.

Tous les soldats faibles s'écroulèrent instantanément. Marco se retourna vers elle, étonné.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais le faire que sur un soldat à la fois…

- Je me suis améliorée en six ans on dirait.

Il lui fit un sourire. Doberman s'avança vers eux, visant le blond dans le dos avec un pistolet en argent. Un de ces pistolets contenant des balles en granite marin. Marco ne l'avait pas remarqué… Le Vice-Amiral tira mais manqua sa cible de peu. Elie s'était jeté sur la balle. Le phénix se retourna brusquement vers elle et pâlit en voyant du sang s'écouler de son flanc.

- Merde …

- T'en fais pas, dit-elle d'une voix affaiblie par le granite marin, je me l'enlèverai quand on sera hors de danger…

Voyant que Doberman s'apprêtait à tirer encore, Marco s'avança vers lui et le désarma, avant de commencer une bagarre au corps à corps. Il était plus fort et prit rapidement l'avantage. Alors qu'il faisait tomber au sol Doberman, le maintenant avec son pied, le vice-amiral lui donna un coup de couteau à la jambe, le faisant reculer. Ses flammes réparèrent instantanément la blessure.

- Tu croyais m'atteindre avec si peu ?

Doberman lui fit un sourire.

- On verra bien si tu feras tant le fier dans quelques heures.

- Bien sûr, je serai libre et Elie aussi…

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Le blond lui mit un crochet du droit, l'assommant sur le coup.

- ça c'est pour Elie.

En se relevant, il vit Smoker qui tenait encore debout et Elie qui elle venait de s'écrouler.

- Tu veux m'affronter toi aussi ? lui demanda le phénix, pressé d'en finir pour emmener Elie loin d'ici.

- Non le phénix, pas cette fois, fit-il en soufflant une bouffée de cigare et en jetant un regard vers la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci nous sommes du même côté, celui d'Elie.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Si tu lui fais encore du mal, je te jure que je te pourchasserai sans relâche jusqu'à ta mort.

- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, je ne ferai pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Elie n'a rien à craindre de moi.

- J'y compte bien.

Marco prit sa forme de phénix, attrapa délicatement la jeune femme inanimée et s'envola, s'éloignant à toute vitesse de cet endroit sous le regard inquiet de Smoker.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'ils volaient au-dessus de la mer. Marco était très inquiet, Elie restait inconsciente, et il commençait à fatiguer… Il allait falloir qu'il appelle les gars à l'aide, il ne pourrait pas la transporter jusque là. Elle avait besoin de soins au plus vite.

Il soupira de soulagement en apercevant un phare abandonné à proximité de l'ilot où l'équipage de Barbe Blanche avait jeté l'ancre les trois derniers jours. Ils étaient loin, mais avec un peu de chance ils pourraient arriver assez vite.

Le blond posa doucement sa belle sur un fauteuil à l'intérieur du phare et composa un numéro sur son escargophone de poche. C'est Izou qui répondit.

- Marco, alors ?

- Je l'ai récupérée.

- Alleluia ! souffla le travesti avec soulagement.

- Mais elle s'est pris une balle en granite marin au flanc, et elle a l'air salement amochée, continua Marco tandis qu'elle reprenait connaissance et se mettait à vomir. Il lui faudrait des soins d'urgence.

- Flûte… Vous êtes où ?

- Dans un phare près de l'îlot qu'on a quitté hier.

- Ecoute, on a donné l'ordre de faire demi-tour quand tu es parti du navire, on est à à peu près deux heures de navigation… On fait aussi vite qu'on peut. Essaye de faire ce que tu peux déjà pour l'aider, on arrive.

Il acquiesça avant de raccrocher. Elie tremblait de tout son corps. Marco passa sa main sur son front, elle était brûlante.

- Yoi, est-ce que ça va ?

- J'ai connu mieux…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait là-bas ?

- Des trucs pas sympas, fit-elle d'une voix faible. Mais ça va aller, t'en fais pas, mentit-elle.

Elle savait ce que Cesar Clown lui avait injecté à présent, elle reconnaissait les symptômes. L'arme chimique dont elle devait trouver un antidote, ce qu'elle n'avait à ce jour pas réussi à faire.

- Il faut qu'on t'enlève la balle en granite marin, fit Marco en la redressant sur le fauteuil pour dégager son flanc.

Elle hocha la tête. Ça ne servait plus à rien elle le savait, mais elle n'était pas contre le fait de souffrir un peu moins. Elle souleva lentement sa chemise. La balle ne s'était pas logée profondément, avec son couteau le blond arriverait à la dégager.

- Allonge-toi, je m'en occupe.

Elle obéit et grimaça alors qu'il trifouillait à l'intérieur de la blessure.

- ça ne te rappelle pas notre première rencontre, il y a six ans ? lui fit-elle avant de serrer les dents pour ne pas crier.

- Si, beaucoup. A croire qu'on est aime ça, le sang, la douleur... Je savais bien qu'on était masochistes dans le fond.

Elle eut un faible sourire. Il arrivait encore à plaisanter dans une situation pareille… Elle, elle avait juste envie de pleurer. Il lui retira finalement la balle avant de la jeter à la mer.

- Voilà, elle n'embêtera plus personne.

Elie se redressa et s'enfonça à nouveau dans le fauteuil. Sa tête lui tournait atrocement.

- Ne bouge pas trop, les autres vont prendre soin de toi. Ils seront là dans un peu moins de deux heures alors reste tranquille d'ici là.

Elle hocha doucement la tête pour ne pas le contrarier.

- Dis Elie, fit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais resté à terre si longtemps quand on était chez toi ?

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas dire ça devant la Marine. Et aussi parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait donc ?

- Et maintenant, tu vas me le dire ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler, le regard braqué sur la jambe de Marco, où une traînée noire commençait à s'infiltrer le long des veines.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Marco suivit son regard et grimaça.

- Ah ça… c'est un cadeau de Doberman. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon fruit du Démon n'arrive pas à l'éliminer.

Elle devint si blanche qu'il crut qu'elle allait à nouveau s'évanouir. Il la secoua doucement pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

- Hey Lilie, calme-toi. Reste avec moi, les autres seront bientôt là, il faut que tu restes consciente… Tout va bien, calme-toi.

- Non, tout ne va pas bien, murmura-t-elle réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Marco avait été touché lui aussi. C'était trop bête, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent tous les deux ! Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur petite fille toute seule, ils ne pouvaient pas ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure… Soudain, la solution s'imposa à elle.

- Camisole.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Marco se retrouva emprisonné dans la camisole. Elle lui avait seulement ôté le bâillon, pour qu'il puisse continuer à parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Lilie ? lui demanda-t-il surpris. Je veux bien que la situation ressemble à celle d'il y a six ans, mais ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'aller si loin…

- Ces deux derniers mois on m'a confié une mission très secrète, commença-t-elle en regardant la jambe du blond un peu plus attentivement, s'agenouillant pour être à la bonne hauteur. César Clown avait inventé une arme chimique redoutable. Un poison tiré à partir d'une plante poussant sur du granite marin. Ce poison n'empêche pas les utilisateurs des fruits du démon de se servir de leurs pouvoirs mais les voue à une mort certaine au bout de quelques heures, dans d'atroces souffrances. L'arme idéale contre de nombreux pirates, mais également dangereuse pour la Marine car les utilisateurs de ces fruits sont légions surtout parmi les hauts gradés. Alors on ma demandé de trouver un antidote. A ce jour, je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver un. Quiconque possédant un fruit du Démon et se retrouvant en contact avec cette substance est donc condamné à mort.

Elle toussa, crachant un peu de sang. Marco avait les yeux écarquillés, il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, on m'en a injecté.

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Et toi aussi tu en as reçu, grâce à Doberman. Je ne sais pas comment il s'en est procuré, toujours est-il qu'il en a posé sur sa lame avant de te couper et tu es infecté. Quoi qu'on fasse, on sera morts tous les deux dans quelques heures… sauf si je te sauve.

Elle le regarda, se concentrant. Le blond s'agita, comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Elie, non !

- Je peux te sauver la vie, autant que mon pouvoir serve… Je ne peux pas me sauver et toi non plus.

- Non Elie, tu n'as pas le droit de te sacrifier pour moi !

Il se débattit comme un beau diable, mais rien à faire la camisole était trop bien faite.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul ! Je préfère mourir maintenant avec toi, arrête ça !

- Marco, je suis tombée enceinte lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Il cessa tout mouvement, sonné.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es papa d'une petite fille de deux mois, reprit-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Alors tu comprends, on n'a pas le droit de la laisser toute seule, je n'ai pas le choix…

- Elie, je t'en prie, fit-il les larmes aux yeux. Ne fais pas ça, ne me laisse pas tout seul. Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime.

- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, mais ça ne peut pas être autrement. Je t'aime tellement… Prends soin de notre petite.

- Lilie !

- Anesthésie générale.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire de l'anesthésier, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie mourir une fois qu'elle aurait fini de le guérir. Il tenta de lutter fortement mais le sort était puissant, il s'endormit rapidement.

Elie lui caressa la joue doucement, laissant ses larmes couler. Elle prit une inspiration, avant de se lancer.

- Que ses maux deviennent miens, que ma vitalité devienne sienne, que sa guérison opère et que ma faiblesse grandisse.

Elle sentit petit à petit ses forces la quitter au fur et à mesure qu'elle les échangeait contre le poison dans le corps de Marco. Une fois que ce fut finit, elle s'affala à terre le dos contre le fauteuil, serrant la main de Marco avec force.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

Elle continua à caresser l'endormi quelques instants, ignorant la douleur et se concentrant sur la respiration de son amant. Mais elle sombra bien vite dans l'inconscience, fermant les yeux après avoir regardé une dernière fois le visage du blond.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini... Ne me balancez pas des tomates s'il-vous-plait, je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas tuée par pur sadisme, j'ai pleuré au moins autant que vous . Mais comme le montrait le titre de la fiction, ça ne pouvait pas se finir bien cette histoire... Il y allait forcément avoir de la casse._

_Une petite review s'il-vous-plait, ne serait-ce que pour me dire à quel point vous m'en voulez ? :s_

_A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de la fiction. Un peu plus court que les autres mais pas moins bon (enfin je l'espère...) Régalez-vous !_

* * *

Elie avait mal partout. Si c'était ça le paradis, on s'était bien foutu de sa gueule à ses cours de catéchisme. Tout son corps lui semblait être en feu, embrasé par une douleur sourde. Et cette gêne qu'elle ressentait sur son bras comme si on lui donnait des coups de bec… Elle avait bien essayé d'arrêter ce fourmillement avec de faibles mouvements mais rien à faire, la sensation ne diminuait pas.

Avec un effort surhumain elle réussit à entrouvrir un œil. Pik était près d'elle et poussait des piaillements inquiets. Elle parvint à lui faire un faible sourire.

- Pik…

Autour d'elle se trouvait toujours la pièce principale du phare où elle s'était réfugiée avec Marco. Elle était donc encore en vie…un haut-le-cœur la prit et elle cracha une grosse quantité de sang. Vu tout le rouge qu'il y avait autour d'elle, il ne devait pas lui en rester beaucoup… Au vu de sa douleur, tous ses organes vitaux étaient sérieusement endommagés par le poison. Il devait lui rester à tout casser dix minutes à vivre, et encore. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était réveillée, ni où elle avait puisé la force de le faire, mais elle était heureuse que cela ait été le cas. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'indiquer à Marco où était leur petite fille. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de le faire avant de mourir. Si Pik était là, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ne devait pas être loin …Elle entendit vaguement des coups. On essayait d'enfoncer la porte du phare. Effectivement ils étaient là. Il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Encore un petit effort…

Pik lui lançait des regards désespérés. Elle pouvait presque lire ses pensées dans le fond de ses yeux : _ne meurs pas maman_… Elle caressa doucement son bec du bout des doigts.

- Merci d'avoir essayé de me sauver… Je suis désolée que ça ait échoué en fin de compte.

Pik piailla, la forçant à rester éveillée.

- Pourrais-tu faire une dernière chose pour moi, Pik ?

Elle lui tendit la bague qu'elle gardait constamment à son pouce gauche.

- Donne ça à Baka-smoky pour moi. S'il-te-plait.

Il attrapa la bague avec son bec.

- Allez va-t-en, je ne veux pas que tu me voies mourir. Merci… Et merci d'avoir été un compagnon aussi adorable ces trois dernières années…

Elle le serra contre elle doucement, laissant de grosses larmes lui échapper. Il lui caressa une dernière fois la joue du bout du bec avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre où il était entré. Dès qu'il disparut, Elie cracha une nouvelle gerbe de sang. Au même moment les hommes de Barbe Blanche réussirent à enfoncer la porte du phare et se précipitèrent dans les escaliers.

Izou dut retenir un haut-le-cœur en découvrant la jeune femme qui baignait dans son sang. Marco lui était inconscient mais ne semblait pas en grand danger…Il sursauta en voyant la jeune femme s'écrouler face contre terre. Elle était donc encore vivante… Il se précipita vers elle.

- Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? Non, ne bougez surtout pas, ce n'est pas raisonnable dans votre état !

- Equipage… Barbe Blanche ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

- Oui, on est des nakamas de Marco.

- Ha… Hana… Shima no Hana. Tia Ruiggi.

- L'île des fleurs? Balbutia le travesti.

Elle acquiesça avant de se recroqueviller, pliée en deux par la douleur et des spasmes incontrôlés.

- Izou, pousse-toi, intima le médecin de bord.

- Tu crois que tu pourras la soigner ?

- Non malheureusement… Je veux juste abréger ses souffrances. On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle, sinon l'achever.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien ! Tu ne vas pas la tuer quand même ?

- Tu préfères qu'elle crève comme ça, comme une chienne ?

- Mais …

- Moi je refuse de la laisser souffrir plus longtemps. Un être humain quel qu'il soit a le droit de mourir digne…

Izou le laissa passer à contrecœur. Elie regarda le médecin s'approcher d'elle. Le voyant sortir une seringue pleine d'un liquide qu'elle reconnut sans peine, elle lui fit un regard reconnaissant. Un regard qui secoua le médecin au plus profond de lui. Celui d'une femme qui sait qu'elle va mourir, et qui attend que ça s'arrête enfin... mais néanmoins pleine de regrets, rageuse à cause de tous ces actes qui resteront inachevés faute de temps. Fière même devant la mort. D'un geste assuré il lui planta l'aiguille dans le cœur et lui injecta une dose d'euthanasiants suffisamment forte pour tuer un cheval. Assez forte pour la tuer sur le coup. Les traits de la jeune femme se détendirent tandis que l'étincelle qui brûlait dans ses yeux s'éteignait. Enfin la douleur s'était arrêtée… A présent elle nageait dans un océan de néant. Les ténèbres la recouvrirent et elle perdit connaissance, pour toujours.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard_

Cela faisait deux jours que Marco s'était réveillé. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot ni mangé, ni dormi. Depuis qu'on lui avait appris la mort d'Elie il était amorphe. Tellement abattu qu'il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. Les commandants lui tenaient continuellement compagnie, ayant peur qu'il fasse un geste inconsidéré. Mais pour le moment il semblait incapable de tenter quoi que ce soit. Trop choqué.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, il était en plein cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, et encore moins pour le sauver ! Ce n'était pas possible… Une douleur sourde avait pris possession du cœur du blond, son estomac semblait quant à lui rempli de nœuds inextricables. Il n'avait plus envie de rien et suffoquait, étouffé par cette douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à extérioriser et qui le rongeait.

Izou pénétra dans la cabine du nouveau capitaine, le cœur lourd. Son ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis que le médecin de bord lui avait confirmé la mort de la belle Marine. Il dépérissait et, capitaine de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ou pas, il allait mourir dans les jours à venir si cela continuait ainsi… Pour l'heure il était assis sur sa couchette, regardant la mer par le hublot de sa cabine, le regard vide.

- Marco.

Pas de réponse.

- Marco, je suis désolé pour Elie.

Les doigts du blond se resserrèrent sur les draps mais son visage n'exprimait rien de plus.

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester comme ça longtemps… Je sais que c'est très dur, surtout après la mort de Père et d'Ace, mais il faut que tu fasses ton deuil. Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'elle est morte et qu'il faut passer à autre chose. Même si ça fait mal et que c'est insupportable pour le moment.

- Izou, finit par dire le blond d'une voix enrouée, elle est morte à cause de moi…

- Non, répliqua le travesti en le surplombant du regard. Elle est morte _pour_ toi, pour te sauver la vie, c'est différent. Si tu meurs maintenant, son sacrifice aura été vain, elle aura souffert pour rien… Tu n'as pas le droit de rejeter ce cadeau qu'elle t'a fait.

- Un cadeau ? Une vie sans elle, un cadeau ? Un cauchemar…

- Une vie quand même, auprès de ceux qui sont proches de toi et qui t'aiment… Ta famille, ton équipage. Tu ne peux pas rejeter cela ! Tu dois continuer à vivre, pour nous, _pour Elie_.

- Il a fallu qu'elle meure, qu'elle me soit enlevée pour que je me rende compte à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point elle m'était devenue indispensable… Elle n'avait pas le droit de me l'imposer, j'avais mon mot à dire là-dessus !

- Mais maintenant il est trop tard Marco, elle est morte et tu vas devoir faire avec. Tenter de refaire le passé ne te rendra pas sa mort plus douce…

Le phénix gardait obstinément son regard fixé sur la mer. Cette mer qu'elle aimait tant, que tout pirate aime plus que sa propre patrie… Izou soupira, au moins il avait réussi à lui arracher quelques mots. Même s'il n'avait pas pu lui faire extérioriser toute sa peine, il l'avait fait parler. C'était un premier pas. Il espérait que la suite reviendrait vite, les jours du phénix ainsi que sa légitimité étaient comptés.

Avant de partir, il se souvint brusquement d'un détail et se retourna vers le blond.

- Juste avant de mourir, elle m'a parlé d'une île. Shima no Hana. Et elle m'a donné un nom : Tia Ruiggi.

Marco eut l'impression qu'une décharge électrique lui avait été lancée. Une bribe de souvenirs lui revinrent à la figure.

_Marco, je suis tombée enceinte lors de notre dernière rencontre._

_[…]_

_Tu es papa d'une petite fille de deux mois. Alors tu comprends, on n'a pas le droit de la laisser toute seule, je n'ai pas le choix…_

_[…]_

_Je suis désolée… Je t'aime tellement… Prends soin de notre petite._

Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ? Comment son esprit avait-il pu mettre ceci de côté pendant que la douleur prenait le dessus ?

- Marco? s'inquiéta Izou.

- Shima no Hana, murmura-t-il. Tia Ruiggi…

- Marco ?

- A combien de temps est cette île à vol d'oiseau ?

- Environ trois heures, en direction du nord. Pourquoi ?

- Je dois y aller, s'écria Marco en se remettant brusquement sur ses jambes, quittant la pièce à vive allure.

- Mais pourquoi faire ? lui demanda Izou en lui emboîtant le pas, essayant de ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

- Chercher ma fille. _Notre_ fille.

Sous le regard stupéfait du travesti, qui s'était arrêté sous le choc, il se transforma en phénix et s'élança vers la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée.

* * *

_Cinq heures plus tard_

La nuit commençait à tomber. Marco se dirigeait vers une maison un peu à l'écart. Il avait eu un peu de mal à la trouver, on lui avait dit à chaque fois que personne du nom de Tia n'habitait sur cette île. Une vieille femme lui avait cependant conseillé d'aller voir la maison des Ruiggi, on ne savait jamais peut-être que c'étaient des proches parents…

Plein d'appréhension, il toqua à la porte, baissant son béret pour dissimuler son visage. Une jeune femme proche de la trentaine, un poil plus jeune qu'Elie, lui ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

- Je voudrais parler à Tia Ruiggi.

Elle se figea.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu rude.

- C'est Elie qui m'a dit d'aller la voir. Je suis venue chercher son trésor et le mien également.

Elle se détendit légèrement.

- C'est moi Tia.

-Marco.

- Je vous avais reconnu. Entrez.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux, vérifiant que personne n'avait observé leur échange.

- Alors vous êtes le père de la petite ?

- Il parait…

- Où est Elie ?

Le silence du blond répondit pour lui. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- Oh mon Dieu… Sam va être effondré. Mon frère. C'était son ancien assistant, son collègue et ami…

- Oui, elle m'avait parlé de lui.

- Quelle horrible nouvelle…

Marco resta de marbre tandis que la jeune femme prenait un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Pardonnez-moi, c'est l'émotion. Je ne l'ai pas vue souvent, mais elle était une personne réellement adorable et un médecin admirable… Sa mort va attrister beaucoup de monde.

Marco se retint de dire que cela n'avait visiblement pas affecté ses supérieurs qui avaient froidement décidé de sa mise à mort. La jeune femme ne devait pas être au courant de cela, elle ne faisait pas partie de la Marine d'après ce qu'il savait par les habitants de l'île. Il valait donc mieux qu'il se taise.

- Vous voulez donc voir Eimi ?

- Elle… Elle s'appelle Eimi ?

- A vrai dire elle n'avait pas de nom lorsque Sam l'avait amenée ici. Elle n'avait que quelques heures, vous comprenez, il fallait bien qu'on lui en trouve un, elle n'allait pas rester sans nom jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la rechercher, si jamais on venait la reprendre bien sûr… Si cela ne vous plait pas, il est encore temps de changer, elle n'a pas encore l'âge de s'en souvenir.

Eimi… Beau récit. Ce nom sonnait bien, il était presque comme celui d'Elie… Et puis ses aventures avec la jeune femme, bien que tumultueuses, étaient effectivement belles et leur petite fille en était certainement le plus beau résultat. Non, Eimi c'était parfait.

- Venez, je vous y amène. Elle doit jouer dans son berceau.

Elle conduisit le phénix jusqu'à une petite chambre.

- Voilà. Si jamais vous me cherchez, je suis dans la cuisine.

Elle le laissa, préférant ne pas interférer avec ces retrouvailles. Marco resta un long moment planté devant la porte ne sachant pas que faire. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la poignée.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la petite pièce. Avec appréhension il s'approcha du berceau. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il aperçut un tout bébé endormi dans celui-ci. Un tout petit bébé avec une adorable tignasse blonde, qui suçotait son pouce en battant de temps à autre des pieds. Il passa un moment à la regarder ainsi, émerveillé, avant de la prendre maladroitement dans ses bras. Elle était si légère…

Réveillée par le fait d'avoir été sortie de son berceau, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et dévisagea son papa, interloquée. Elle ne connaissait pas ce visage… Lui restait scotché par les yeux noisette qui le sondaient. Les mêmes qu'Elie… Leur bébé, leur Eimi…

Toutes ses vannes lâchèrent à ce moment-là. Il s'assit maladroitement sur le rocking-chair à coté du berceau et se mit à pleurer, serrant la petite dans ses bras. Il pleura longtemps, évacuant toute la peine qu'il avait férocement endiguée, incapable de montrer ce qu'il ressentait devant les autres. Là, devant ce petit bout de chou qui tenait de lui et d'elle, il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler, sa douleur de sortir, sa solitude d'être enfin exprimée… Et son amour de se montrer. Il avait été et restait fou amoureux d'Elie, il était déjà totalement captivée par leur fille. C'était son trésor, le dernier souvenir qu'elle lui avait laissé. Et il comptait bien la protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait elle aussi. Mais aucun son ne sortait du nourrisson. Etonné, il sécha ses larmes et la calma tendrement. Peut-être qu'elle était devenue aphone parce qu'elle était malade…

Il se redirigea vers la cuisine à la recherche de la nourrice, la petite fermement calée contre son torse, bercée doucement par les déplacements de son papa. Tia regarda le père et la fille avec un sourire.

- Elle a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier… Vous avez de la chance, elle n'est pas aussi tendre avec tout le monde.

- Est-elle malade ? Elle n'a émis aucun son depuis que je l'ai prise… Pourtant elle pleurait.

- Non elle n'est pas malade, elle est muette. D'après Sam elle a une déformation des cordes vocales qui l'empêche d'émettre le moindre son.

- Oh… Et est-ce que ça peut s'améliorer ?

- Non, elle devrait rester comme ça toute sa vie. Mais elle entend très bien, alors si on lui apprend le langage des signes dès son plus jeune âge ce petit handicap ne devrait lui causer aucun problème.

Il hocha la tête. Sa pauvre petite… Même si elle s'en sortirait, ça ne serait pas facile tous les jours pour elle. Mais il resterait près d'elle, il s'en faisait le serment. Il l'éduquerait, la protègerait, la soutiendrait, l'aimerait de toutes ses forces.

- Alors, vous l'emmenez finalement ?

Il fit un sourire à Tia. Oui, sa décision était prise. Il l'emmènerait et s'occuperait d'elle à partir d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Quatre heures plus tard_

Izou se rongeait les ongles à sang. Depuis le départ de Marco, il se faisait un sang d'encre. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans sa cervelle de piaf pour qu'il réagisse ainsi? Et était-ce vrai ce qu'il lui avait dit, avait-il vraiment une fille ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Le phénix revenait. Les commandants, qui étaient restés à veiller son retour se dirigèrent unanimement vers lui. Ils furent surpris de le voir tenir un petit paquet soigneusement emmailloté.

- ça va Marco ? demanda prudemment Haruto.

Marco releva la tête avant de lui faire un pâle sourire.

- Oui, ça va un peu mieux. Ça n'est pas encore la joie, mais ça va déjà mieux. Merci à tous pour le soutien que vous m'avez montré, vous avez été formidables.

- C'est normal, lança Joz en lui faisant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour notre capitaine-frère… Content de voir que tu as repris figure humaine après ta petite escapade, on s'inquiétait pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que ce paquet que tu tiens contre toi ? demanda Vista curieux.

Avec un sourire, Marco leur montra la petite.

- Je vous présente Eimi, ma fille. A présent elle restera avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche…

Alors que tous les autres commandants tiraient une tête de quatre pieds de longs, énormément surpris, Izou ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La vie de l'équipage allait être mouvementée à présent… Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Rien de tel que de l'agitation et une occupation à plein temps pour panser ses plaies et ses peines, et tenter de tourner la page…

* * *

_Voilà, c'est sur cette note positive que se termine cette fiction. J'ai la petite larme à l'oeil en y songeant, six chapitres c'était court, mais c'était intense et très agréable à partager avec vous._

_J'en profite pour vous remercier tous autant que vous êtes, vous les lecteurs qui avez suivi cette fiction avec autant de passion que moi je l'ai écrite, vu le nombre de reviews et de followers/favoris... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous étiez si nombreux et si pris par cette histoire (vais pleurer... prend des mouchoirs et renifle avec une très grande inélégance)_

_Bref, un grand merci à vous ! **ZE VOUS NAIME** !_

_Et sinon, je tiens à préciser que l'histoire de Marco et Eimi ne se termine pas là. En effet, je compte écrire (dans très longtemps, quand j'aurai fini mon autre fiction Le Roux et l'Archer), une autre fiction qui fusionnera les deux histoires et racontera les aventures de Marco et Eimi, Shanks, Azami et Haiko après Le Roux et l'Archer et Liaison dangereuse. Comme vous avez été très nombreux à regretter la mort d'Elie (tout comme moi...), je ferai en sorte qu'elle apparaisse également, sous forme de souvenirs et de visions. J'espère que mon idée de fiction vous emballe ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous aimeriez voir apparaître dedans (Eimi qui fait ses premiers pas, qui fait tourner en bourrique l'équipage... Marco qui se retrouve une chérie, par exemple ^^), je suis totalement ouverte à vos idées et suis prête à les tester dans la mesure du possible ;)_

_Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une dernière review (sur cette fiction hein, rien de vous empêche de lire les autres XD) et puis je vous dis encore UN GRAND MERCI et à très bientôt !_

_minimilie_


End file.
